Ego's
by UED709
Summary: When the woman of Drover's Run and close friends find that Claire has been hiding something for 15 years, what will happen when her deepest darkest secret is there for all too see?
1. Chapter 1

**As usual i dont own any characters, or story lines, or sripts. All property of the nine network. I do not profit from this story...**

Claire walked out of the shearing shed and breathed the fresh air of Drover's. She turned the tap, the water gushing out she lent down washing the smell of sheep out of her hair. She closed her eye's letting the water droplets drip down her back, her chest and her face. While she scrubbed at her hair Marty walked out, he laughter slightly before rubbing Claire's wet hair. She opened her eyes shocked, flicking her hair back she saw Marty,  
>"Must admit you had worried there," Marty laughed,<br>"Ah almost," Claire replied wringing her hair out as Marty pulled his shirt off,  
>"We make a good team," He exclaimed leaning on the wall, as Claire avoided the temptation to look at his bare torso,<br>"If that's a job your offering I got my hands full here," Claire laughed as she rubbed the last of the water into her neck, Marty lent over into the water, letting the fresh water wash the sweat off his face, he stood up looking at Claire, he smiled as he remembering the fun they used to have,  
>"It doesn't have to be," Marty answered as he rubbed the water of his face, still looking at Claire, "You can hire me, Station Manager," he added turning the tap off, clutching his shirt wiping the droplets of water off his arms, Claire laughed slightly, unable to answer,<br>"I'm.. not in a position to do that," she said uneasily at his reaction,  
>"I know this place Claire, you know me, I've been coming here for years," Mary stated as he wiped the remaining water off his face, Claire smiled at him slightly, playing with her hair, still dumbfounded by Marty,<br>"Oh well thanks for the offer Marty, but I'd…" Claire exclaimed nervously, before Marty cut in,  
>"Look you've done a good job struggling through, but I reckon if Jack knew you had a chance to make a go of it, he'd want you to grab it," Claire frowned at what Marty had just said, he took a step towards her looking at her facial features he still loved so much,<br>"And your my chance?" Claire asked raising her eyebrow before looking off towards the house as the sun beamed brightly,  
>"Ah like I said, we make a good team," he said taking another step towards Claire, desperate to hold her in his arms, "Hey do you remember Danny Stubbs's 21st?" Marty asked smiling as he took another step to be eye to eye with Claire, she sighed smiling, "The one down by the river," he added smiling, looking into Claire's deep blue eyes, she looked down shaking her head amused at the image that was instilled into her head,<br>"I'm not 15 anymore Marty," she answered smiled cheekily at him, he nodded smiling,  
>"You know Flick misses you," he said again admiring Claire's facial features as she frowned, "You do the number's Claire, 11 years since you've seen her," he added as he turned on his heel and began to walk back to the shearer's quarters,<br>"Challenge does you good Marty!" Claire yelled frustrated after him, "Makes you try harder," she snarled as he looked at her threw narrowed eyes,  
>"Claire look at yourself, you should try harder for our daughter," he yelled frustrated before walking off. Claire looked at him, bubbling over with sheer anger, 'how could he dump that on her?' they promises never to speak of that event ever again?' Claire made her way back to the house for lunch.<p>

Meg, Jodi, Becky and Tess all stood around the wool, picking and plucking at it endlessly till Claire trudged in,  
>"Who said it was time for smoko?" she asked looking at the bare shearing stations, she turned to Meg putting her hands on her hips,<br>"Through they were with you," Meg answered pulling at the wool as Tess, Becky and Jodi looked on at Claire, who marched past them rolling her eyes in anger. She got to the door of the shed, seeing the shearer's packing, she clenched her teeth as she walked furiously towards them, Meg, Jodi, Becky and Tess all running to keep up with Claire. She spotted Marty making a bee line for him she stood right in his way, looking at him through anger filled eyes.  
>"Okay so you've had your dummy spit, can we get back to work?" she asked leaning on Marty's Ute as he tugged on the tarp furiously,<br>"I offered to help Claire; you wanna' do it by yourself, fine! Do it yourself," he yelled walking straight past her, fastening the last of the tarp, walking to the front of his Ute, Claire close on his heels,  
>" Just get over your ego for five seconds, we've got a contract," Claire yelled as Marty stopped and turned towards her, both frowning with anger at each other,<br>"Why don't you Claire, huh leaving Flick with me," Marty replied shaking his head with anger before getting into his Ute, Claire grinded her teeth together hitting the side of his ute with her fist, before retreating back to the other four girls, that stood shocked at the two's outburst,  
>"Who's Flick?" Tess asked as Claire watched Marty and the other shears leave through the dust,<br>"Yeah who's Flick?" Jodi asked, Becky nodding at Claire,  
>"Just leave it girls," Meg answered for Claire as she walked back to the house, in complete fits of rage.<p>

Claire sat in the office staring at the words in the ledger, they scrambled over the page, she sighed thinking back to Flick,  
>"Felicity," she sighed aloud thinking back to the day she let her go, There was a knock on the door, Tess peeked around the door,<br>"Claire," she said nervous of the reaction she would get, which was a raised eyebrow, "Um who's Flick?" she asked walking into the middle of the room, Claire looked back down at the ledger,  
>"No one," she snapped, hiding her face with her hands,<br>"Oh so it's a person, not a dog or a horse, or anything?" Tess asked smiling at Claire, who looked at her like she was some kind of idiot,  
>"Just leave it Tess," Claire snapped once again, Tess retreated back to the kitchen leaving Claire lost in her thoughts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh, I can't believe we've finally finished," Tess exclaimed wiping her sweaty hands on her shirt, as she walked back from the shearing sheds with Claire who had been quiet cagy since Marty left, she murmured a quiet yes, as they entered the driveway,  
>"I'm gonna go check on the horses," Claire exclaimed walking away from Tess who stopped watching her sister, almost run to the horse yards,<br>"What's wrong?" Tess whispered as she watched Claire disappeared around the corner, before making her way to the kitchen, hearing rustling she stopped,  
>"Meg! I thought tea was done," Tess exclaimed walking around the corner to see who she thought was Claire, "Gee, how'd you get here so fast?" Tess asked laughing walking to the table, the girl turned to Tess smiling, Tess froze frowning at the young girl that stood in front of her,<br>"Claire?" Tess asked aloud looking on confused at the young girl,  
>"Almost," the girl laughed, smiling at Tess who was still shocked at the young girl, "I'm Felicity, Felicity McLeod," the young girl added holding her hand out to Tess, who took it and shook it lightly still staring at the young girl,<br>"Are you another sister?" Tess asked still looking the young girl up and down,  
>"Well not unless you mum's Claire McLeod," Felicity replied smiling,<br>"What?" Tess yelped shocked at what just came out of Felicity's mouth,  
>"What's wrong Tess?" Claire asked still agitated as she walking into the laundry, Tess looked to the door as Claire came around the corner, she stepped back in shock at the young girl standing in front of Tess,<br>"Felicity?" Claire whispered squinting at the young girl,  
>"Mum," Felicity yelled elated running up to her and hugging her, Claire looked down at the girl that looked so much like Marty, Claire's hand shook as she patted Felicity on the back. Tess was dumbfounded as Claire looked at her with glazed eyes,<br>"Felicity's your daughter?" Tess asked looking at Felicity and then to Claire, as Meg walked in, she took an in breath of shock,  
>"Claire?" she said looking at the frightened expression on her face, Felicity looked up at Meg,"Flick?" Meg asked smiling at the young girl,<br>"Meg," the young girl laughed launching herself into Meg's embrace,  
>"Why don't you come with me Flick an meet Jodi and Becky," Meg smiled taking the girl away from the awkwardness of Claire and Tess."<br>"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Tess asked agitated as Meg left with Felicity, Claire frowned,  
>"I don't have to tell you everything," she snapped taking a step towards her sister,<br>"I'm your sister!" Tess erupted,  
>"Tess just give it a break," Claire yelled walking past Tess, brushing her shoulder against Tess's,<br>"No, I'm not, that's my niece!" Tess exclaimed following Claire up the stairs,  
>"And?" Claire burst turning to Tess, with her face inches from hers,<br>"She's your daughter," Tess said in a matter of factly tone,  
>"No, she's not, she's Marty's sisters," Claire stated continuing to walk up the stair, Tess following her,<br>"Then why did she call you mum, AND why does she look like you?" Tess asked stopping Claire at the top of the stairs, Claire stared into Tess's eyes, unable to think of an excuse, she walked off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Tess rolled her eye's clenching her teeth, "Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn!" Tess yelled before walking back down the stairs,  
>"Because!" Claire yelled, Tess shook her head as Meg, Jodi, Becky and Felicity met her in the kitchen.<p>

Tess, Meg, Jodi and Becky all sat staring at the girl as the thoughtfully thumbed through her hair,  
>"Where's mum?" she asked looking around the empty seat,<br>"Ah um Flick, mum is asleep, she's pretty tired," Meg answered as the young girl sighed,  
>"Felicity who's your mum?" Tess asked looking intently at the girl,<br>"Claire, and call me Flick," Felicity smiled slightly,  
>"Oh, um Flick, how old are you?" Tess asked still looking at the young girl,<br>"I'm eleven, twelve in September," she beamed, the table all smiled sweetly at the young girl,  
>"Who's your dad?" Jodi asked as she looked at Tess, who was close to tears,<br>"Marty," she answered, the whole table apart from Meg almost fell off their chairs with sheer shock, " He says mum doesn't love him anymore," Felicity stated with sadness hanging on every word she spoke. The whole table looked at the girl struggling to put two words together when Claire walked in, she cringed slightly seeing Felicity sitting there,  
>"Mum," she smiled pulling Claire's chair out, Claire sat down uneasily, staring at the food on her plate,<br>"Mum?' Felicity asked looking at Claire, with needy eyes, Claire glanced over to her, but immediately returned her gaze to the food on her plate, she couldn't look her daughter in the eye  
>"Yeah," Claire exclaimed quietly,<br>"Do you still have your horse Ace?" she asked still looking at her mother, Claire sighed,  
>"No, Ace died," Claire said looking up at Meg, her eyes glazed, prickling with tears, she blinked them away as Felicity got up from the table and yawned,<br>"Where do I sleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes,  
>"Oh um, come with me Flick, you can sleep in the spare bedroom," Meg said getting up and walking over to Felicity, who was staring at her mother,<br>"goodnight mum," she smiled walking up to Claire wrapping her arms around Claire's shoulder's, Claire held the tears back again, not looking at Felicity, it hurt too much,  
>"Night," she whispered trying to smile as Felicity walked off with Meg,<br>"Claire," Tess started before Claire interrupted her,  
>"Leave it Tess!" she exclaimed getting up in anger, pushing the chair over, Meg walked into the kitchen and watched with Becky and Jodi as Tess tried to get through to Claire,<br>"But Claire, she," Tess started again, desperately,  
>"Tess! I said leave it!" Claire erupted walking up the stairs, the thud of her feet echoing in the house before a loud slam of the bathroom door.<p>

Tess sat on her bed looking over at the pictures she found of Claire. She analysed the ones she found, Claire looked about sixteen,  
>"When did you have Flick?" she asked aloud, laying the pictures on her bed. She sighed,<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" she shook her head before packing the pictures up and turning the light off.

Claire walked to her room from the bathroom, still in a daze about Felicity. She yawned before hearing a Ute pull up, she walked back down the stairs to meet Alex, he smiled at her strangely,  
>"Early night McLeod?" he laughed, she nodded sighing, "Wanna help me drink these?" he asked holding a three six packs of beer, Claire nodded eagerly walking outside with Alex. They sat on the bench.<br>"So what's up?" he asked watching Claire neck half the bottle in one go,  
>"Nothin, why?" she answered looking at him as he took a sip of beer,<br>"Get away Claire, look at you," he laughed, watching her take another gulp of beer,  
>"Alex…. Alex don't…" Claire trailed off,<br>"What's up Claire?' he asked frowning at her confused,  
>"Don't leave me," she pleaded looking into his eyes,<br>"Claire, tell me what's going on?" he asked putting his beer down, turning to Claire,  
>"I, I have a daughter," she said quietly as her eye's prickled,<br>"What, since when?" Alex asked shocked,  
>"Since I was, I was fifteen," she sobbed looking away from Alex, Alex put his arm around Claire, she fell into him, as her tears soaked his shirt,<br>"Where is she?" he asked stroking her head gently as she sobbed into his chest,  
>"She's here," she exclaimed yelling grabbing onto Alex's shirt in anger,<br>"Shh Claire, it's okay. Who's' the father?" Alex asked as he continues to stroke Claire's hair,  
>"Marty," she said looking into his eyes, his heart broke at the pain he saw in Claire's eyes, she hugged him again, she didn't want to let go.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Claire sniffed as she looked to Alex,  
>"Were pissed," Alex laughed looking at Claire's blood shot eye's, Claire laughed as she nodded,<br>"I don't want her Alex," Claire said looking back over Drover's,  
>"What Flick?" he asked squinting at Claire<br>"Yeah!" she exclaimed loudly nodding, "I gave her away for a reason," she added laying her head on his shoulder yawning,  
>"Come on then, we'll get to bed hey," Alex said helping Claire get up, she nodded as they both staggered, into the house,<br>"I'll sleep in the spare bedroom hey?" he asked as he and Claire walked in each other's arms,  
>"Ahh shit, Flicks in there," Claire slurred falling into Alex,<br>"I'll have to sleep with you," he laughed, Claire punched him,  
>"You can, but if you touch me Alex Ryan, I'll kick you," Claire laughed as they made their way up the stairs, bouncing off each other.<p>

Claire stumbled down the stairs with Alex, both their heads aching,  
>"Ah, who's idea was it to drink that much?" Claire asked as she entered the kitchen, to find Felicity with Tess, Tess raised an eyebrow at Claire and Alex, Felicity frowned,<br>"Ah this must be Flick?" Alex asked sitting down gingerly,  
>"Yeah, who are you?" Felicity asked agitated as Claire sat next to Alex, Tess still looked at Claire confused,<br>"I'm Alex," he smiled,  
>"I don't like you," Felicity answered taking a bite of her toast<br>"Ah Felicity!" Claire frowned,  
>"Mum you're meant to be with Marty, not Al….not him," Felicity yelled pointing at a dumbfounded Alex,<br>"Felicity I can be with whoever I want to be with!" Claire exclaimed frustrated,  
>"Claire are you with Alex?" Tess asked wide eyed,<br>"No!," Claire growled, Tess sat back in fear with Alex, "Say sorry Felicity," Claire yelled standing up at the table,  
>"No!" the young girl yelled running out of the kitchen, Claire fell back into her chair,<br>"I give up," she sighed letting her head fall into her hands,  
>"Well aren't you going to go after her?" Tess asked worried,<br>"Tess I have a hangover, if your so worried go after her yourself," Claire exclaimed looking at Alex,  
>"Agh I can't believe how selfish you are!" Tess exclaimed running out of the kitchen. There was a silence between Alex and Claire till she got up and hugged him,<br>"So Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan, I like the sound of that," Alex smiled with a cheesy grin, Claire was silent, as she rested in Alex's arms, were she felt safe. 

"FLICK!" Tess yelled as she walked through the shearing shed,  
>"Leave me alone," Felicity called out from the corner, Tess turned to see her,<br>"Are you okay?" Tess asked sitting next to her, Felicity moved away from Tess,  
>"No, Leave me alone," Felicity yelled again, Tess sighed,<br>"You can talk to me if you want," she replied, Felicity looking up at her, her cheeks glistening from the tears,  
>"I only want to talk to mum, she's the only relation I have here," Felicity said as more tears fell from her eye's, Tess heart almost tore in two, Claire hadn't told Felicity about Tess,<br>"That's not true Flick, I'm your mums sister, I'm your aunt," Tess stated looking deep into Felicity's eyes, Felicity scanned Tess, her bottom lip quivering as she broke down into Tess's arms.

Alex sat slumped on the bench with Claire next to him, he looked at her through narrow eyes, Claire looked at him through the corner of her eye as she took another sip of beer. Alex slowly rested his head on Claire's,  
>"What are you doing?" she slurred with a smile,<br>"Claire, I love you," he exclaimed looking at her as she turned, she smiled slightly,  
>"Yeah right," she laughed sitting up straight , looking back over Drovers<br>"No Claire, I mean it your gorgeous, I've loved you since I met you," he said standing up with Claire, she sighed,  
>"Alex you don't love me, your drunk," she said slightly upset, she shook her head and was about to walk off, before Alex put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his lips, finally reaching them Claire sighed, their lips parting,<br>"I love you," Alex exclaimed looking deep into Claire's eye's,  
>"I…..love….you too," she stated kissing him again, this time more passionately, after what felt like hours, they finally staggered into Claire's room, not leaving each other's gaze. Alex kissed her lightly on the lips as they fell onto the bed, she responded kissing him back, opening his lips with her tongue. Their tongues jostled for position as Alex's hand ran up Claire's body, letting a slight moan escape Claire, unbuttoned Alex's shirt, with fumbling fingers. Alex lifted Claire up, pulling her singlet which glided off in a swift motion. As it came off Claire moved closer to Alex, pressing her breasts against Alex's chest, he smiled as he began to butterfly kiss her neck, then her breast's, he caressed them both as Claire's want for him increased.<br>"Claire?" he whispered he her ear as he continued to kiss her neck,  
>"Hmm," Claire murmured as she grabbed Alex's singlet's pulling it over his head in sexual frustration,<br>"Do you love me?" he asked pausing to look at her glinting eye's, full of passion,  
>"I love you Alex Ryan," she giggled before he continued kissing her, her hand making its way to his jeans, Alex caught on pulling both his jeans and boxer's off with ease, Claire gave an impressed smile, Alex's hands traced over her underwear, he tugged on them, Claire gripped his hair slightly as he pulled them over her long legs, he edged closer to her, teasing her slightly. Claire tensed, he gave her a sincere smile before entering her, she gasped loudly, Alex kept eye contact with her as he gently moved in and out of her, Claire's muffled moans could be heard, as well as the slightly creak of the bed springs and creaking of the floor boards under the bed. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, Alex moaned into her mouth, she let out an even louder gasp and clawed his back as he forced himself into her as hard and fast as he could, Claire's hips bucked against his, her breathing quicken before Alex and Claire orgasmed together. They smiled at each other impressed, before falling to the side. That's how the fell asleep that night.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tess sat at the table with Becky, Jodi and Meg,  
>"So did Claire have another big night?" Becky asked as she took her plate to the sink,<br>"Yeah, she's been hitting it hard these last couple of days," Tess answered taking a sip of her water,  
>"Was Alex here?" Jodi asked standing with Becky, Tess nodded swallowing the last of her toast, taking her plate to the sink. Felicity walked in stretching,<br>"Hey Flick," Jodi and Becky both said in unison smiling at the young girl, she smiled back,  
>"What would you like for breakfast Felicity?" Meg asked fussing over the young girl as she stood next to Tess,<br>"Nothing yet, I want to talk to mum," she answered putting her arm around Tess,  
>"Mum still asleep Flick," Tess answered putting her arm around Felicity, "You want me to go see if she's awake?" Tess added as she put her glass down, Felicity nodded following Tess up the stairs. They finally got to the door, Tess knocked as Felicity stood eager to talk to her mother, but there was no response, so Tess opened the door looking around the corner she saw Claire in Alex's arms, Tess smiled as she walked over to Claire with Felicity,<br>"Claire," Tess whispered shaking her lightly,  
>"Hmm Tess," Claire murmured rolling over, opening her eye's slightly, rubbing her head which began to throb,<br>"Felicity would like to talk to you," Tess said as Claire sunk back into the sheets,  
>"Where is she?" Claire asked yawning, as Tess and Felicity looked at her,<br>"I'm here mum," Felicity answered walking up to the side of the bed, resting her hands on it, Claire opened her eyes to see hers, she smiled slightly,  
>"Alright, can I get dressed first," Claire answered sitting up, waking Alex as she did pulling the sheets to cover her chest,<br>"Good Morning beautiful," he murmured, not knowing Tess and Felicity were standing there till he opened his eye, shocked he sunk back into the sheets,  
>"Flick how about you go get dressed while I talk to mum for a bit," Tess smiled at the young girl, before Felicity ran down the stairs. Tess stared at Claire and Alex,<br>"So what's up with you two?" Tess asked sitting on the bed,  
>"Nothing, why?" Claire asked rubbing her temples lightly,<br>"Claire I wasn't born yesterday," Tess exclaimed raising her eyebrow at Claire, who blushed. Alex lay overlooking Claire's bare back, he smiled, "Like I said Alex, I was born yesterday," Tess exclaimed again watching Alex, scan Claire's bare back, his smiled disappeared as Claire turned around,  
>"Ah Alex," Claire exclaimed punching him before sitting against her pillow, he laughed as Tess rolled her eyes, there was a silence between the sister's until Tess got up from the bed,<br>"Look Claire, Flick really wants to talk to you, why do you keep ignoring her?" Tess asked looking at Claire, who frowned slightly,  
>"Because Tess, every time I look at her all I can see is a mistake, I never wanted her and never will," Claire replied as Alex sat up wrapping his arm around her shoulders,<br>"But Claire, she's your daughter, didn't you ever feel that motherly love towards her?" Tess asked walking back to Claire sitting next to her, Claire was lost for words, she couldn't tell Tess the truth,  
>"I'll be waiting, down stairs for you," Tess stated walking out the door, leaving Claire huddled in Alex's arms.<p>

Felicity sat on the fence watching Tess tack up Oscar,  
>"Mum won't get back with Dad will she?" Felicity asked swinging her legs back and forth, Tess looking up at Felicity smiling slightly,<br>"I don't think so Flicky, but that's okay," Tess reassured her, Felicity nodded,  
>"Can I stay here with you aunty Tess?" Felicity asked jumping down from the fence,<br>"What like forever?" Tess asked pausing from Oscar, Felicity nodded eagerly, "Well, I don't know Flick, what about your mum?" Tess asked frowning slightly,  
>"She hates me, I don't care what she thinks," Felicity replied upset, Tess was shocked and stared at the young girl,<br>"Claire doesn't hate you, she's just busy that's all," Tess answered brushing the last bit of lose fur off Oscar,  
>"What? Busy getting drunk all the time? She's just like Dad," Felicity answered rolling her eyes,<br>"What do you mean like dad?" Tess asked walking up to the young girl,  
>"He gets drunk all day, he's always leaving, I hate it, I came here to live a normal life, like my friends," Felicity answered walking off, with a tear streaking her cheek.<p>

Claire walked out followed by Alex,  
>"See ya'," Claire smiled kissing Alex,<br>"I'll come back after hey?" He stated with a smile, Claire laughed slightly nodding before he got in his Ute and drove off, she put her hat on, before walking towards the horse yards, only to be almost knocked over by Felicity as she stormed off. Claire watched her walk off, she had no idea what to do, she sighed shaking her head before meeting up with Tess,  
>"Right, once we've mustered,"<br>"Claire shut up!," Tess exclaimed, Claire frowned at her with a horrified look, "Marty's an alcoholic," Tess added looking at Claire, as she stood shocked in front of Tess,  
>"No! He's a shearer, they drink a lot Tess there's a difference," Claire snapped walking over to Eagle,<br>"No, Flick just told me," Tess exclaimed putting her hands on her hips,  
>"Is that what was wrong," Claire exclaimed pulling Eagles girth up,<br>"Well did you go after her?" Tess asked agitated at her sister,  
>"No!" Claire stated yelling,<br>"Agh! Why not! Come on lets go," Tess exclaimed grabbing Claire by the arm and pulling her along,  
>"Tess let go, we have to muster the cattle," Claire exclaimed trying to pull out of Tess's gasp but it was no use.<p>

Felicity sat in the hay shed, she picked at the straw, sweat forming on her brow, she looked out to the house, she sighed as Roy jumped up onto the hay bales were Felicity was,  
>"At least you and Tess are nice Roy," she sighed patting Roy's head as he panted, "And Jodi, Meg and Becky," she added as she heard someone walking close by, Roy jumped down off the hay bales, to meet Tess and Claire. Claire stood at the foot of the hay looking up at Felicity, Tess nudge Claire with her elbow,<br>"Say something," Tess whispered looking up at Felicity,  
>"Ah, um Felicity," Claire started, the words felt as if they cut her throat, "Come down I'd like to.. Ah talk," Claire finished smiling at her daughter as she stood up and jumped down the hay,<br>"Claire!" Tess yelled stepping back in horror,  
>"What?"<br>"Snake!" Tess called as the brown snake stopped at the foot of the hay bales,  
>"Felicity stay there," Claire exclaimed holding her hand up, just as Felicity was about to jump,<br>"Why?" she asked standing at the edge of the hay, only to see the snake, peek its head through the opening of the hay, "Mum!" Felicity yelped with fear as they snake made its way to where she stood, Claire heart jumped almost out of her throat,  
>"Don't move Flick, don't move," Claire called out to her as the snake continued to climb, to the ledge she was on,<br>"Mum, help me," Felicity sobbed as tears filled her eyes,  
>"Flicky, it's alright, just relax, please!" Claire pleaded as tear prickled her eyes; Tess looked on in amazement and fear.<br>"What do we do?" Claire turned frantically to Tess,  
>"Mum!" Felicity cried as the snake made its way to her foot,<br>"Don't move, Flick please, Don't move, just relax, I'm here for you, just relax," Claire reassured her frantically watching the fear on her daughters face,  
>"It's alright Flick, I'm going to get help," Tess said about to run to the house but was stopped by Claire,<br>"No, stay, I'm going to get her," Claire said as she began to climb up the hay,  
>"No, Claire!" Tess yelled after her, but Claire ignored her, climbing furiously up the hay and straw, "Claire!" Tess yelled again as Claire got to Felicity. Felicity stepped to Claire nervously,<br>"Stay there Flick, I'm coming," Claire said as she scrambled to Flick, bypassing the snake, which looked inquisitively at the commotion that was happening to the right of it, Claire finally reached Felicity slowly taking her in her arms, still watching the snake, Claire fully took Felicity in her arms, slowly carrying her down each level watching the snake, till Tess took Felicity from her,  
>"Come one Flick, come with me," Tess said taking her under her arm and walking to the house, leaving Claire shaken. Claire followed Tess, with tears running down her face, 'she almost lost her flesh and blood', she stopped falling the ground with her head in her hands, the dust covering her as she wept only to be interrupted by Nick and Alex, who pulled up beside her,<br>"Claire! What happened? What's wrong?' Alex asked jumping out of the Ute and running to her side, with Nick, he took her in his arms,  
>"The snake nearly got Flick," she sobbed into his chest,<br>"Where is she?' Nick asked, as Claire wrapped her own arms around Alex,  
>"With Tess," Claire sobbed as Alex helped her up and walked with her to the house. Claire wept in his chest as they entered the kitchen, were Jodi, Becky, Meg and Tess. The girls stared as Alex took Claire up to her room only to be interrupted by Tess,<br>"Flick's in Claire's room," she smiled, Alex nodded helping the hysterical Claire up the stairs. Nick walked up to Tess, who was shaken herself,,  
>"You right?" he asked as he lent on the bench next to her, she nodded, smiling slightly,<br>"How's Claire?" she asked as they all look at Nick eager to hear Claire was okay,  
>"Bit shaken, that's all," he smiled, Tess fell into Nicks arm's. She needed comforting.<p>

Alex helped Claire to the bed where Felicity sat waiting; he smiled at the young girl, who smiled back. Alex sat Claire on the bed next to her daughter, but she didn't let go of Alex, she couldn't. He sat next to her as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. Felicity looked on awkwardly; it hurt her to see her mother in so much emotional pain. Claire looked up at Felicity and smiled slightly, there was a silence between the three, till Claire let go of Alex,  
>"I'll see you down stairs Claire," he smiled walking quietly out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Claire looked away from Felicity,<br>"Are you okay?" Claire asked quietly looking out the window,  
>"No," Felicity replied as a decoy, Claire turned to her with worry written on her face,<br>"Did it bite you?" She asked frantically grabbing Felicity, who smiled slightly, Claire let her go,  
>"That's not funny Flick," Claire said looking away again agitated,<br>"Sorry, but it made you look at me," Felicity smiled moving closer to Claire, who looked her in the eye for the first time since she was born, Claire was lost in her daughter, something changed Claire felt it, Felicity was hers and hers only,  
>"Your my daughter," Claire whispered stroking her face gently, Felicity frowned confused, "I'm sorry Flick, I'm so sorry," Claire exclaimed taking Felicity in her arms again, Felicity wrapped her arms around Claire, she savoured this moment with her mother, her first real hug from her mother, she thought as she contently sighed, before they parted.<br>"Why did you hate me?" Felicity asked looking at her mother's eyes,  
>"What? I didn't hate you Flick, never," Claire replied shocked,<br>"Then why did you ignore me?"  
>"I was just confused Flick, I haven't seen you since you were born, it was hard," Claire exclaimed placing her hand on Felicity's, she nodded,<br>"What was it like when you were with Dad?" Felicity asked laying down smiling at Claire, who cringed slightly,  
>"Um, well I was young Flick," Claire exclaimed laying down next to her,<br>"I know, but tell me about when you were pregnant," Flick smiled as she got comfortable,  
>"Well, when I found out I was scared, I was only 15," Claire smiled as she stroked Felicity's hair lightly, what she dreamed of doing all these years, "When I told your Dad, he was scared too, but he… he loved me," Claire said looking up at the ceiling,<br>"He still does you know," Felicity added nodding,  
>"I know Flicky, but I don't anymore," Claire smiled slightly, as the young girl yawned,<br>"You love Alex, don't you?" Felicity asked smiling back at her mother, who laughed slightly,  
>"Yeah….. Yeah I do," she said with a huge grin. Claire looked over to Felicity who was asleep already, she lent on her elbow before kissing Felicity's head lightly,<br>"Goodnight Flicky," Claire smiled as she got up and walked to the door, taking one last look at her daughter before closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire sat in the study staring at Marty's number, then back to a picture of Felicity she had as a baby, she sighed before dialling the number, with shaking hands she held the phone to her ear, listening intently for Marty's voice,  
>"Hello, Marty speaking," Claire heart skipped a beat,<br>"Hi Marty it's me, Claire,"  
>"Claire, what's up you're not shearing already?"<br>"Marty don't play dumb!" Claire exclaimed agitated as she stood up from her chair,  
>"Alright, alright, how is she?" he asked laughing slightly at his practical joke,<br>"She's good, has she told you she wants to stay?  
>"Yeah, I thought she would," he answered, Claire began to pace the study, "How are you?" Marty added,<br>"Um good, you?" Claire answered awkwardly,  
>"Yeah great, you know my offer's still up Claire,"<br>"What offer is that?"  
>"If you need help, I'll be yours," Claire cringed slightly, sighing,<br>"No Marty, I just want you to come here to see Flick,"  
>"Yeah, I've got a break this weekend," Claire frowned,<br>"What? That long?" Claire exclaimed shocked,  
>"It's not that far Claire, I promise I'll come," he reassured her,<br>"Alright see you then, if you want to talk, just ring okay," Claire smiled,  
>"Alright, see ya' Claire," Marty said before the phone went dead. Claire put the phone down and sat back on the chair, opening the draw she pulled out her father's trusty bottle of scotch, taking a long gulp she coughed slightly leaning back, until Tess walked in,<br>"Flicks all good for school this term," Tess smiled as Claire hide the bottle of scotch in her pocket,  
>"That's good," Claire smiled,<br>"Yeah, um Alex is here by the way," Tess added turning on her heel as Claire walked with her to the veranda,  
>"Hey," she smiled as Alex took her in his arms,<br>"How are you?" he asked kissing her head lightly, she nodded leaning against him gently,  
>"Well I might leave you's to it," Tess smiled walking into the house leaving Claire and Alex together. Claire hugging him tightly, breathing in his smell,<br>"Alex have I made a mistake," Claire asked looking up at him, he frowned,  
>"What do you mean?" he asked pulling her closer,<br>"I called Marty," she sighed, Alex nodded slowly,  
>"It's alright Claire you did the right thing," he smiled kissing her she yawned resting her head on his shoulder,<br>"You ready for bed?" he asked stroking her hair,  
>"But Flicks in my bed," Claire exclaimed nodding,<br>"Huh, how about we go sleep in my Ute," he smiled running his hands over her hips, find the bottle of scotch, Claire smiled embarrassedly as he took it out, Alex shook his head,  
>"Come on," he said picking her up,<br>"Alex put me down I can walk," She exclaimed angrily,  
>"Not if I can help it," he laughed as he lay her down inside the Ute. She felt a tingle of excitement as they kissed, tongues fumbling. She lay down on the back seat, bringing him down to cover her. She quickly ran her hands through his hair, feeling it slide between her fingers. She began to pull at his shirt. Claire unbuttoned it to make her job easier. Soon after, he threw the white cotton to the ground. She reached out for his belt, giving him a wicked smile as her hand, 'accidentally' brushed against his swollen groin. He caught her hand.<br>"You're a bad girl," Alex whispered, forcing her hand against his erection.  
>"So are you going to teach me a lesson?" she asked provocatively, flashing another wicked smile. He unzipped her pants and undid her top. The items fell to the floor. Quickly they undressed each other, enjoying the rough kisses and desperate touches that were exchanged. When they were fully undressed, Alex held his hand against her burning heat. She rolled her hips towards his hand, closing her legs to hold him there. As his fingers entered her slowly and fumbled in and out of her wet heated core, she let out of groans of pleasure. She was near orgasm when she pulled his hand away. She kissed his fingers. He smiled seductively, and she rolled him on his back. Claire pulled herself on top of him, straddling his body. Her wet core was against the base of his penis. Alex closed his eyes as sensations began to wash over him. She began to drag herself over his length, growing wetter by the second, so much so that the pain was almost too much to bear. He was more than ready to comply with her body's desire. She lifted herself slightly, and positioned herself over him. Then she let his tip slip inside her. She slowly impaled herself on him, groaning with pleasure when he was fully inside her. She collapsed forwards slightly, enabling him to fondle her erect nipples for the moment during which she allowed her body to become comfortable. Then she rocked, gentle movements that were just enough to keep his erection hard. She slowly built up the friction and speed, leaving him begging for released. When she could bear it no longer, she sat up again, burying him far inside her, meeting resistance with her innermost core. She bounced hard, almost crying out in pain. But the pleasure was greater, and the familiar waves of ecstasy began to overcome her, planting his hand on her hips to hold her steady. She felt his sticky spurt of bliss fill her. They kissed tirelessly before she slid slowly off him and fell asleep in Alex's arms, their hands entwined.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

2 WEEKS LATER

Claire watched as Felicity entered the school, smiling as she lost sight if her in the crowd,  
>"How does it feel Claire?" Tess smiled as they turned back to the car,<br>"Weird," she laughed nervously as she got into the Merc. Tess laughed as she too got into the Merc, pulling at the seat belt. There was silence between the two as Claire drove back to Drover's. Tess glanced over at Claire then back out the window,  
>" So what's with you and Alex?" she asked continuing to gaze out the window,<br>"Nothing why?" Claire replied in matter of fact tone,  
>"It's been about a month yeah," Tess smiled stirring her sister,<br>"A month since what?" Claire asked agitated, glancing over at Tess, as she got the gravel road,  
>"Since you and Alex slept together for the first time," Tess replied with a smile,<br>"Bullshit Tess," Claire laughed slightly,  
>"Claire I saw you and Alex the other week," Tess answered raising her eyebrow at Claire,<br>"We're friends Tess, that's all," Claire replied turning down the driveway of Drover's. Tess admired the paddocks adjacent to the driveway,  
>"Yeah right Claire, you love him," Tess laughed looking over at her sister, who was concentrating on the road,<br>"That is the stupidest thing I've heard," Claire snapped as Tess looking at the house over the hill she smiled slightly,  
>"Then why were you in bed with him?"<br>"Because Flick was in there spare bedroom, he'd drunk too much, simple as that," Claire answered as they pulled up in the shed, Claire looked over at Tess, who was shaking her head in disbelief,  
>"Then why were you asleep in his arms, naked!" Tess exclaimed looking at her sister intently to crack her, it worked Claire sat speechless, she tried to talk but no words came out, "See I rest my case," Tess smiled as she got out of the car, Claire followed her head hung in embarrassment as they began to walk out of the shed,<br>"Okay, okay me and Alex have been seeing each other," Claire sighed quietly, Tess smiled knowingly,  
>"I'm sorry what did you say you love Alex Ryan?" Tess asked loudly, laughing slightly at Claire's reaction,<br>"Tess!" she growled, cowering her head as she walked into the veranda. Tess followed with a huge smile on her face.

Claire watched Blaze as she trotted around the round yard, her head resting on her arms, she breathed after swallowing another gag. Her stomach ached as she breathed deeply to try and shake the nausea, but nothing worked. Marty arrived seeing Claire he walked up behind her, placing firm hands around her waist, he stood next to her, she looked up at him, her eye's red, her face pale,  
>"Wow, Claire you don't look so good," he exclaimed as Claire looked at him, she shook her head,<br>"Don't feel too good, but uh thanks for coming," Claire smiled as she slowly walked back to the house with Marty. Claire sat on a hay bale that lay in the shed, Marty followed looking at Claire worried, "Flick should be home soon, Tess went to get her," Claire exclaimed quietly rubbing her eyes, Marty nodded as he sat closer to Claire putting his arm around her shoulder, she was too weak to shrug it off, so she looked away from him,  
>"Claire I'll help you," he stated as she looked back at him,<br>"Marty I don't need help, I just want you to see Flick," Claire answered as she heard a car drive up the driveway, another one following,  
>"Look Claire, I don't care if Flick stays with you, but I want to help you, I want it to be like it used to be," he said as the two stood up, Marty with his arm now around Claire's waist,<br>"What when I was dumb enough to think I loved you," Claire snapped, pausing from her walking to shake another nauseating wave that hit her, Marty pulled the hair out of her face, just as Tess pulled up followed by Alex,  
>"Dad!" Flick called out running from the car, with a smile she jumped into his arms, Tess and Alex walked over to Claire as she lent on the shed for balance,<br>"Are you alright Claire?" Tess asked reaching her, Claire fell into her arms, looking at Alex through her red eyes, before retreating to Alex's strong arms, as Marty watched on with Flick in his arms. Claire parted from Alex slightly gagging, she swallowed it quickly, before looking up at Alex through tired eye's, desperate to swallow the nausea that kept rising but it was no good, she lent to her right and threw up. Tess and Alex rushed to her side, Alex pushing the hair out of her face, she looked at him,  
>"Come on Claire, we'll get you inside hey?" he smiled picking her up, she wriggled as Flick ran to her side,<br>"Are you okay mum?" she asked with worry washed over her face,  
>"Yeah, I'm alright Flicky," she answered quietly smiling, before struggling to get out of Alex's arms,"Alex put me down!" Claire exclaimed as she continued to wriggle as Marty, Felicity and Tess followed the two into the house. Jodi, Beck and Meg sat at the kitchen table helping Meg clean up, when the heard a less then pleased Claire,"Alex! Put me down," she snapped again getting quiet agitated, the girls looked on amused at the predicament, till they saw Tess's face,<br>"What's wrong?" Meg asked walking over to Alex who still had Claire in his arms,  
>"She was sick," Alex said as Marty and Felicity entered the room, they were warmly greeted between the commotion as Alex took Claire to the stairs,<br>"Alright McLeod, I've put you down, now up you get," Alex said smiling at her cocking his head up the stairs, Claire held onto the hand rail as she stepped up the stairs curiously,  
>"Claire your shaking," he exclaimed looking at her hand shaking as she help herself up the stairs,<br>"yeah well your making me nervous," she stated making it the top of the stairs,  
>"You didn't say that the other night," Alex smiled cheekily, Claire sent him a look before walking to the bathroom,<br>"Are you gonna be sick?" Alex asked running after her, she turned to him with a frown,  
>"No!"<br>"What are you doing?" he asked hovering over her as she entered the bathroom,  
>"Washing my face, then I'm going back to Blaze," Claire stated turning the tap on and splashing her face,<br>"Claire you were just sick," Alex exclaimed shocked,  
>"Yeah and, I'm not an invalid," she said walking past him in a huff, he stopped rolling his eyes and shaking his head.<p>

Claire stood at the door of Marty's Ute as he looked up at her,  
>"Thanks for coming Marty," Claire smiled leaning on the roof of his Ute,<br>"No problems," he smiled slightly as he looked in front of him,  
>"You know Claire I," Marty added, before Claire cut in,<br>"Look Marty Flick told me all of it," Claire smiled sincerely,  
>"Sorry Claire, but I…..still can't get over it," he sighed,<br>"Look, you're just going to have to," Claire exclaimed looking back over towards the house,  
>"I haven't loved anyone like you before,"<br>"Look Marty deep down I probably still love you from Flick, but it just won't work," Claire stated looking back at Marty who nodded slightly, he put his hand on her cheek lightly,  
>"It was fun while it lasted," he smiled as his finger's ran through her hair,<br>"Yeah it was," she replied laughing, before Marty lent in and kissed her, Claire's mind flashed back to her first kiss, it was exactly the same, they parted,  
>"You ever need me, I'm a call away," Marty said as he turned the key, his Ute started, the ground vibrated under Claire's feet as she stood up,<br>"I know," she nodded before he drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire breathed as she sat on her bed, the pain in her stomach worsening by the minute, until it rose, she ran the bathroom and threw up. Kneeling over the toilet she sighed, before tears came to her eye's, she sighed again standing up and looking in the mirror,  
>"Please, no," she sighed again shaking her head in disgust before walking out to the landing,<br>"Claire, breakfast's ready!" Meg yelled from the kitchen, "Are you coming, it's getting cold?" she added, hearing Jodi enter the kitchen. Claire felt sick to her stomach, even hearing the word breakfast let alone eating it,  
>"No, thanks Meg, I've got.. To uh train Blaze," Claire said making her way down the stairs, Jodi frowned at her mother,<br>"Uh hello? Breakfast? The most important meal of the day, that we can't miss," Jodi exclaimed in shock, Becky chuckled shaking her head as Claire entered the kitchen,  
>"Where's Tess?" Claire asked not daring to look at the food, or smell it,<br>"She's gone to Wilgul, Nick needed help or something," Meg answered looking at Claire oddly,  
>"Right, I'm going to go to town, I'll be back later," Claire exclaimed walking towards the laundry,<br>"I thought you were training Blaze?" Jodi asked also looking on oddly at Claire, but there was no reply; the three women looked at each other with puzzled expressions before continuing with their morning work.

Claire pulled up in the shed, she looked to her left staring at the pregnancy test she bought, she snatched it and stuffed it into her jeans pocket and made her way back to the house,  
>"Claire?" Tess called after her running, Claire stopped and turned to Tess, "Where were you, Alex came here looking for you," Tess exclaimed as she began to walk to the house stride for stride with her sister,<br>"I was in town," Claire said in a monotone as she entered the kitchen, she glanced to the table, and catching a whiff of the food, she quickened her step, Tess following her,  
>"Well aren't you going to ask why Alex was here?" Tess asked looking at Claire from the foot of the stairs,<br>"No, he'll tell me next time I see him," Claire exclaimed before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, quietly behind her, she sighed a breath of relief, "Bloody Tess," she muttered as she pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and tore the package to open it.

Tess walked to the storage shed with a quickened pace, she was worried about Claire, there was something not right Tess thought as she arrived were Meg was standing with Becky and Jodi,  
>"Hey Tess, were nearly done here so.." Meg trailed off once seeing the expression on Tess's face, "What's happened?" she asked walking over to Tess, Becky and Jodi followed,<br>"I don't think Claire is very well," Tess exclaimed looking at the group of girls,  
>"Yes, I thought something was up when she didn't have breakfast," Meg answered nodding, comforting Tess,<br>"What, she didn't eat breakfast?" Tess asked shocked, "But that's the most important meal of the day, we can't miss it," Tess asked frowning at the ground confused,  
>"That's what I said!" Jodi pipped in,<br>"I wish she would just tell us what's going on," Tess stated before walking off in the direction of the house,  
>"Tess!" Meg called after her, Tess turned seeing Meg pointing to the opening, were Claire was now galloping off into, Tess looked at Meg worried,<br>"I'll go," she breathed running towards Oscar and setting off in pursuit of Claire.

Tess finally reached Claire, who had jumped off Eagle down by the creek, she walked back and forth, with her hand on her head, Tess watched her she pulled Oscar to a halt and jumped off,  
>"Claire, what's wrong?" Tess asked watching her sister pace back and forth, mumbling to herself, her face stained with tears, "Claire please tell me what's wrong? Why have you been so secretive, you haven't even spent a night with Alex for almost a week, you're not eating, you look pale,"<br>"Tess shut up!" Claire exclaimed as she stopped pacing and glared at Tess, she sobbed, plucking up the courage to tell Tess the truth,  
>"Tess, I…. I'm…I'm Pregnant," she sighed, Tess' mouth dropped, before she smiled<br>"Well that's great," Tess said as she went to walk up to Claire and hug her,  
>"No! no its not," Claire exclaimed continuing her pacing,<br>"Why?" Tess asked confused, Claire stopped and turned to Tess, more tears began to fill her eyes,  
>"Because it's another mistake, how many mistake do I have to make!" Claire yelled through gritted teeth, before breaking down, Tess walked up to her and embraced her, "If all my children are gonna be mistakes Tess, I give up now," she sobbed into Tess's shoulder. Tess squeezed her tightly caressing her head,<br>"It'll be okay Claire, trust me," Tess exclaimed as they parted, "So who's the father?" Tess added, giving Claire and comforting smile, that seemed to cheer Claire up,  
>"Alex," Claire nodded slightly, smiling back at Tess, who's smile broadened,<br>"When are you going to tell him?"  
>"Not yet," Claire relied quickly; Tess continued to smile at Claire as they made their way back to their horses in each other's arms.<p>

Claire stood under the hot running water, placing her hands over her stomach, when the bathroom door opened, she jumped in fright turning away from the door, looking over her shoulder she saw Alex,  
>"What do you want Alex?" she asked continuing to hid herself from him,<br>"Thought I'd check on you," he answered as he took his shirt off Claire looked over her shoulder at him frustrated,  
>"I don't need to be check on every minute," she snapped before Alex opened the door to the shower, she moved closer to the wall, covering herself tightly. Alex stood under the shower letting the heat warm his body, before he stood behind Claire, kissing her neck, as she continued to cower in the corner, she tensed at his touch,<br>"Claire what's wrong?" he asked parting from her, she looked at the bottom of the shower, "Nothing," she exclaimed quietly as Alex rested his hands around her waist, she cringed slightly,  
>"Bullshit," he laughed, "I want to look at you," he whispered into her ear she looked at the wall directly in front of her, before turning to him, still covering herself though. Alex smiled sincerely before gently taking her arms away from in front of her, she looked away from him, but he cupped her face and brought her eye's to meet his,<br>"What's up Claire?" he asked sweeping the hair out of her face,  
>"Don't hate me Alex," she said quietly looking up at him, he stared at her slightly confused but let her finish, "Alex I'm pregnant," she sighed looking at his shocked expression, "and I understand of you want to leave me and,"<br>"Claire," Alex exclaimed putting his finger to her lips to pause her, she looking at him strangely, he began to laugh, before hugging her , his body flush with hers,  
>"So I take it you're not leaving?" Claire asked smiling slightly,<br>"Ah, yeah um sorry Claire," he said as he looked away from her, Claire frowned, before Alex began to laugh at her,  
>"Alex! Don't do that," she laughed punching him in the stomach playfully, he wrapped his arms back around her.<p>

Claire walked with her hand entwined in Felicity's as they walked back from the horses,  
>"Why have you been sick mum?" Felicity as looking up at her mother curiously,<br>"Did aunty Tess tell you?" Claire asked as they continued into the kitchen, Felicity nodded at her as they sat at the table, "Well um Flick," Claire started her voice wavering with nerves, "You know that Alex and I have been together," Claire added watching her daughter carefully, she nodded, "we'll you're going to have a little sister or brother," Claire smiled slightly. Felicity sat thinking for a while till she smiled broadly,  
>"Really?" she asked he eye's glinting with happiness, Claire nodded smiling back at her, "That's awesome," Felicity smiled hugging her mother, Claire sighed a sigh of relief.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

4 MONTHS LATER

Nick sorted through Alex's things, he was finally moving into Drover's, Nick shook his head, he was a bit jealous he was meant to be with Claire,  
>"Jack and Harry's plans' he sighed shaking his head as Alex walked in with a huge smile, "What's up with you?" Nick asked looking at him over his shoulder,<br>"Nick I'm gonna do it?" Alex grinned, Nick frowned as Alex lent on the bench next to him and a pile Alex's things,  
>"Do what?" he asked still frowning at his brother,<br>"Ask her," Alex laughed, Nick still didn't get it,  
>"Ask her what?"<br>"To marry me," Alex exclaimed as he took the velvet box from his pocket, Nick looked on as Alex open the box,  
>"Gee what that set you back?" Nick asked laughing,<br>"I didn't pay for it, Harry did," Alex sniggered, Nick shook his head, and slapped him on the arm,  
>"Good on ya', she'll be happy," Nick stated as Alex put the box back into his pocket. Alex smile at himself, he felt immortal, he was finally with the girl that stole his heart at age 16. He walked off back to the house pleased with himself.<p>

Meanwhile back at Drover's Tess hurried Claire outside  
>"I'm driving Claire," Tess exclaimed as they walked out to the Ute,<br>"No, I'm not an invalid Tess, I'm driving," Claire snapped walking to the driver's side and slamming the door, Tess sighed before getting into the passenger seat, she looked over to Claire and smiled as they set of for their journey,  
>"What?" Claire asked concentrating on the road, seeing Tess in the corner of her eye,<br>"Who would have thought that you would get pregnant to Alex," Tess grinned looking at Claire's slight baby bump, Claire rolled her eyes, there was a silence as Claire turned down the narrow road.  
>"So what about you and Nick?" Claire turned to Tess smiling,<br>"What about us?" Tess asked looking at Claire,  
>"Huh Tess, even I can see the chemistry between you two," Claire laughed as Tess glanced back to the road,<br>"CLAIRE!" Tess screamed pointing to the road were a tree was lying, Claire turned with fear written over her face, she swerved, hitting the tree on her side, the sound of the screeching of a branch hitting the hood, echoed in the sister's heads, as it smashed through the windscreen. Coming to stop, the only thing heard was the breathing of both sister's,  
>"Tess?" Claire called looking down at the branch that was pinned against her chest, neck and side of her face,<br>"Claire?" Tess replied, her voice quivering with fear, she turned slightly the small twigs scratching her face, she started to shakes as she couldn't see Claire, just a branch,  
>"Claire? "Tess yelled looking frantically for her sister,<br>"I'm here, the tree," she breathed fear wavering on her voice too, "It's against me," she added not daring to move,  
>"huh Claire, what do we do?" Tess asked as tears began to fall from her eyes,<br>"Are you free?"  
>"Uh Yeah," Tess replied shifting in her seat,<br>"Okay I want you to get out, and see if you can move the tree," Claire exclaimed coughing slightly, the pressure on her throat and chest painfully restricting her. Tess nodded as she looked out her window and open the door, the metal scrapped together as she pushed the jammed door with all the power she had. She got out stepping back from the Ute, her hands covering her mouth as she sobbed, seeing the huge branch crushing the Ute, she ran to the other side,  
>"Claire? What do I do?" Tess yelled jumping over the huge tree that covered the road, she got to Claire side there was no reply, "Claire," she wailed ripping the small twigs out of her way cutting her hands as she tried to get to her sister,<br>"Tess, make sure no cars are coming," Claire breathed, Tess frowned before she looked back at road, she nodded, fumbling around the side of the Ute trying desperately to get through the debris to her sister,  
>"Claire," she called again ducking under the massive branch, she stood up and saw Claire, she froze seeing her sister, pinned against the branch, her head was turned to her, the branch flush with her upper body. Tess looked at her sister's eye's, they were drawn, the fear showing easily,<br>"Claire, what do I do?" Tess asked touching Claire slightly,  
>"It's alright Tess, make sure no one else crashes," Claire smiled trying to reassure her sister, Tess nodded running and ducking through the branch, just in time as she saw a Ute barrelling down the same road, Tess ran out in the road, waving her hands hysterically, the Ute stopped it was Craig in the mail van, he stopped as Tess ran up to his window,<br>"Tess," he frowned unwinding the windscreen,  
>"Craig, please help, Claire," Tess cried, Craig looked ahead seeing the Ute, he looked back at Tess wide eyed,<br>"I'll get Alex yeah?" he asked with shock, Tess nodded before running back to Claire.  
>"Claire?" she called making sure she was okay, she heard Claire coughing, Tess frantically pulled at the branches desperate to get her sister out, ducking under the branch she got to Claire's side, she opened door,"Claire, its free," Tess exclaimed as she smiled through her tears,<br>"Tess… I'm stuck," Claire coughed again holding her hand out to Tess, who snatched it she squeezed it tightly,  
>"Craig's gone to get Alex," Tess said shaking as she held onto Claire's hand, she glanced up as she knelt next to the Ute, "Claire the baby?" Tess asked staring at her stomach, which the steering wheel was against, Claire coughed again, she looked down at Tess and swallowed hard, "Alex is coming, he'll be here soon, I promise Claire," Tess exclaimed kissing Claire's hand.<p>

Craig pulled up at Drover's, he frantically jumped out and ran into the house,  
>"Alex!" he called, there was no reply, he ran back out spotting Jodi,<br>"Oh hey Craig, What's up?" Jodi chirped as he ran up to her,  
>"Where's Alex?" he asked looking at Jodi desperate,<br>"Why, what's happened?" Jodi asked seeing the fear in Craig's eyes, nothing she'd ever seen before,  
>"Claire's had an accident," he exclaimed looking around frantically for Alex,<br>"Oh my god!," Jodi breathed in shocked, "Follow me," she said as she ran to Alex, who was in the horse yards,  
>"Alex!" the both yelled, Nick and Alex turned to the commotion,<br>"Alex," Craig exclaimed breathless,  
>"What is it mate?" Alex asked smiling at the young couple,<br>"Claire," he panted, "Claire, had an accident," he added looking at Alex's face which dropped,  
>"Where is she?" is she okay?" he asked as he, Nick, Jodi and Craig ran to their Utes,<br>"I'll take you," was all Craig said, before Alex followed him at high speed, his heart felt as if it would break,  
>"What do reckon happened?' Nick asked as Alex hunched over the wheel, following Craig at an amazing speed, Nick didn't get an answer.<p>

"It's alright Claire, hang in there," Tess stated looking at her sister in pain, she coughed again,  
>"Tess, Alex," Claire said quietly, "Tell him I love him,"<br>"What! No, Claire, don't say that you gonna be fine," Tess yelled squeezing her hand as she stood up, she saw Craig, she sighed a breath of relief, "It's okay Claire, Alex is here," Tess smiled letting her sister's hand go and running out to Alex, Claire swallowed hard again. Alex ran up to Tess,  
>"What happened?" he asked looking at Tess with his eyes tearing up,<br>"The branch," Tess said frantically as she ran after Alex, Nick, Craig and Jodi following.  
>"Claire!" Alex yelled yanking at the branches, Pushing the branches with force, till he reached Claire, he looked at her through wide eyes, "Claire?" he whispered kneeling down next to her, he grabbed her hand,<br>"Alex is she okay?" Nick asked ducking his head under the branch, Alex looked back at Nick as a tear streaked his check,  
>"She's unconscious," he said before climbing out and pulling at the tree, he frantically pushed it as hard as he could, till Nick stopped him,<br>"Alex stop, you gonna hurt yourself," Nick exclaimed grabbing his arm,  
>"I have to get her out," Alex yelled turning to Nick, with anger and sadness in his eyes,<br>"We'll get the Ute and pull it," Nick exclaimed as he and Alex got into the Ute and drove to the other side and fastened it to the back of the Ute,  
>"Nick stop," Alex exclaimed as he went to pull the tree,<br>"Why?" Nick asked looking at his brother puzzled,  
>"I want to be with her," Alex exclaimed jumping out of the Ute and over the tree, ducking under it to get to Claire, she was awake,<br>"Claire?" Alex whispered taking her hand again,  
>"Alex," she sighed, looking down at him,<br>"It's alright Claire, Nicks pulling it off," Alex said kissing her hand as Nick began to pull the branch, Claire looked down at Alex with fear as the scrapping of metal and snapping of branches over powered them,  
>"Huu Alex," Claire squeezed his hand back as the pressure on her chest, neck and head released,<br>"Its okay Claire, I'm here" he reassured her. Tess stood next to Jodi and Craig as they watched the branch gently come off the Ute, they saw Claire,  
>"Oh my god," Jodi put her hands up to her mouth in shock, as Claire was able to move her head forwards, Alex could now see the damage, deep cuts and scratches to her head and neck and a huge bruise across her neck and down.<br>"Claire your out," Alex smiled, before Claire went back into an unconscious state, Tess, Craig and Jodi walked over to her as Nick got out of the Ute,  
>"Did someone call the ambulance?" Jodi asked looking at Claire worried,<br>"No," Tess exclaimed quickly getting her phone of her pocket, she smiled slightly as there was service. They sat with Claire until the ambulance got there.

Tess sat with her head in her hands, as she waited in the waiting room, Jodi, Nick and Alex all slumped next to her, overwhelmed but the smell of disinfectant. Tess looked up as Meg walked in with Felicity, Tess sobbed quietly before opening her arms as Felicity fell into her,  
>"What happened?" Felicity asked sobbing, Meg sat next to Tess,<br>"We had an accident that's all," Tess comforted the young girl,  
>"Where is she?" Meg asked looking at Alex, he stared at the ground lost in thought,<br>"Um they've taken her for tests on the baby," Tess answered, Tess smiled slightly, looking over at Alex, she saw a tear fall from his eye to the floor. Tess got up and sat next to him Felicity in toe,  
>"Hey," she smiled rested her hand on Alex's shoulder, he looked up at her,<br>"Tess, what happened?" he asked looking at her through glazed eyes, Tess breathed deeply,  
>"Well we were talking and Claire looked away from the road and didn't see the tree till the last minute," Tess said frowning slightly at the image of the glass shattering and the branch coming at them with full force came into her head,<br>"What did Claire do?" he asked looking a Felicity who was unsure of the whole situation,  
>"She….told me what to do that's all really," Tess said giving Alex a sincere smile, "she said to tell you she loves you," Tess added after a paused, Alex looked away as the nurse came up to them,<br>"Tess McLeod?" she asked looking at Tess and the group of people, Tess nodded,  
>"You can see Claire, now. She has just woken up, so make it quick," the nurse smiled, as they all stood up,<br>"And the baby?" Alex asked looking with desperation at the nurse,  
>"The baby's fine, Claire just has some serious cuts and bad bruising on her neck and shoulder ," and with that the nurse ushered them into the room. They all smiled seeing Claire awake,<br>"Claire, don't you ever do that again," Meg smiled,  
>"I don't plan too," Claire laughed slightly, stopping from the pain,<br>"Mum?" Felicity exclaimed looking at her mother cautiously,  
>"Hey Flicky," Claire smiled taking her arm out and hugging Felicity lightly, as Alex, Nick and Jodi looked on. The 5 of them stayed there that night, determined to make sure Claire was healthy along with the baby.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

WEEK LATER

Claire sat in the study as Tess walked in,  
>"How are you feeling?" she asked walking up to the chair and sitting opposite Claire,<br>"Yeah good, still really sore," Claire smiled slightly rubbing her still blackened shoulder, chest and neck,  
>"Whens Alex coming back from Melbourne?"<br>"This afternoon," Claire smiled, "He rang me just before lunch," Claire added, Tess nodded,  
>"Um Claire, there's a rumour going around town, that Marty is the father," Tess said nervously, Claire glared at her,<br>"Huh, since when?"  
>"I don't know, is he the father?" Tess asked looking at Claire intently,<br>"No!, why are they saying this?" Claire asked as she stood up, her hands on hips,  
>"Well Marty came here 5 months ago and your 5 months pregnant," Tess shrugged as she too stood up,<br>"Huh, please Tess, you don't believe it do you?" Claire asked as they began to walk out to the kitchen,  
>"Well I don't know," Tess shrugged again,<br>"Look we did nothing, I kissed him that was it," Claire stated walking off in front of Tess,  
>"Claire, you kissed him?" she asked shocked running to catch up with her,<br>"Yeah," she shrugged making her way to the horses, Tess stopped, she threw her hands in there air, she gave up, her sister was just so aggravating.

"Mum! Alex is here," Felicity yelled running down the stairs, Claire stood up quickly, walking as fast as she could with her stomach, She walked out with a huge smile as she met Tess, while Alex pulled up,  
>"Hey Tess," he smiled shutting the door behind him,<br>"Hey Alex, how was your trip?" she asked as Claire came out from the house,  
>"Good," he smiled before seeing Claire, his smile broadening, "Hello beautiful," he said as Claire reached him, she smiled as he took her in his arms, squeezing her till she cried out in pain, "Sorry, you still sore?" he asked as she rubbed her shoulder. She nodded; Alex flicked her collar out of the way to see her bruise. He touched it slightly, before kissing her and walking back inside.<p>

Claire looked up at Alex as she yawned, Alex stirred as Claire rolled onto her back, rubbing her shoulder slightly,  
>"Morning," he yawned resting his hand across her stomach,<br>"Hey," she smiled kissing him, he continued to kiss her bruise, she laughed resting her hand onto his head, as he began to make his way over her stomach and further,  
>"Alex!" Claire exclaimed shocked lifting the Donna up to see Alex tracing his finger's over her underwear, he gave her a wicked smile, before pulling them down,<br>"Come here," she whispered he sat up making his way to her lips, but was interrupted when Claire's door opened, Claire forced him down to hide him, he fell in between her legs, just where he wanted to be, Tess walked in oblivious,  
>"Claire, I'm going to…" Tess trailed off looking at Claire curiously, "Are you okay?" she added frowning at a side-tracked Claire. Claire stared at Tess, feeling Alex's finger's between her legs, she couldn't concentrate,<br>"I'm sorry what?" Claire asked shifting slightly, due to Alex, stroking her lightly,  
>"Are you okay?" Tess asked again still frowning,<br>"Hmm," Claire nodded trying to hide her pleasure in her voice,  
>"Riiiiighht, I'm gonna go help Nick," Tess stated as she turned still looking at Claire over her shoulder,<br>"Yep," Claire almost yelped, Tess frowned at her before walking to the door, she glanced at Claire who smiled at her, Tess shook her head before leaving. Claire listened intently to the footstep, making sure she was gone, she flung the Donna off,  
>"Alex!" she exclaimed embarrassed, "Now she thinks I'm a nuts,"<br>"That's not my fault you can't keep it in," he said raising his eyebrow playfully, Claire laughed shaking her head,  
>"Yeah, yeah. Come on up you get," Claire said pulling her underwear back up as Alex sat to her side,<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause you have go to town for me," Claire smiled,<br>"Ah are you serious? Why?" he complained,  
>"Because I need you to pick Flick's present up," Claire nodded,<br>"Right then I need a shower," he said getting up,  
>"Why do you need a shower?" Claire asked as she too got out of bed,<br>"I need a cold shower after that," He exclaimed walking toward the door, Claire laughed before walking up to him,  
>"I'm sorry," she smiled, hugging him with her left hand as her other one caressed him through his boxer's,<br>"I'm sure you are," Alex said kissing her passionately, she continued to caress him through his boxer's grabbing him through the silk,  
>"I thought you wanted me to go to town," he smiled at her she continued to stroke him,<br>"Oh, sorry, you better go," she smiled at him mischievously,  
>"You're gonna be the death of me woman," he exclaimed kissing her head before leaving for the shower.<p>

Claire stood over looking Alex as he pulled up; she had blindfolded Felicity, while the others watched on eager. Claire smiled as Alex got out and went to the float that was hooked up to the back of his Ute. The group of girls smiled brightly as they saw Alex lead a chestnut pony towards them,  
>"Alright Flicky, take it off," Claire smiled looking at Alex, as Felicity took the blind fold off quickly and dropped it once seeing the pony, her face light up,<br>"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused as the young girl turned to Claire wide eyed,  
>"You got me a horse," she beamed, Claire hugged her as best she could with her baby bump,<br>"A pony actually," Claire exclaimed making her way over to the horse with Felicity, she shrugged star struck by the horse that smelt her hand, before she began patting it. Claire smiled at Alex as he gave the lead rope to Felicity and hugged Claire, wrapping his arms around her stomach,  
>"Thanks so much," Felicity exclaimed walking the horse around, pausing to look at her mother and Alex, "What's his name?" she added continuing to walk the pony around,<br>"He doesn't have one," Alex smiled as Tess, Jodi, Meg and Becky made their way over to him and Claire.  
>"Can I name him?" Felicity asked still smiling from ear to ear, Claire and Alex both nodded,<br>"I'm going to call him Ace," she smiled walking back over to her mother, who smiled as she took her daughter into her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

daughter into her arms.

4 MONTHS LATER

"Claire, you're due for another contraction any minute now," Tess exclaimed as she drove down the road, Claire looked at her and rolled her eyes. Tess gave her a towel, as she kept driving down the road,  
>"What is this?" Claire asked snatching it and frowning,<br>"In case you want to bite on it," Tess said in a matter of factly tone,  
>"Tess this is stupid," Claire groaned,<br>"No its not Claire, we have to make sure we get you to hospital in time," Tess exclaimed rather agitated,  
>"Tess, were only going to birthing classes," Claire stated putting the towel in the back seat,<br>"Fine!" Tess exclaimed rolling her eyes as they entered Gungellan.

Tess stood with Claire in her arms, as Bella Ferguson the nurse, explained about birthing techniques. Claire frowned, before standing up,  
>"This is ridiculous," she protested pushing Tess's hands out the way,<br>"Claire," Tess whispered trying not to make a scene,  
>"What's ridiculous about it?" Bella asked seeing the two sister's bicker,<br>"It just feels wrong," Claire said pouting slightly,  
>"It won't went your giving birth trust me," Bella exclaimed as she finished the class and the mothers and fathers started to leave. Claire and Tess hurried out the room, only to be stopped by one of the fellow mother's,<br>"Claire, is Marty coming down for the birth?" Christine the woman asked, Claire glared at Tess, unable to believe that rumour was still going around,  
>"No, Marty's not the father," Claire stated as Felicity walked over to them from school, "Marty's the father of Felicity only, not this one" Claire exclaimed patting her stomach lightly, but frowned as Christine walked over to her husband, "I sound like a slut," Claire whispered to Tess as the three of them walked to the car, Tess sniggered, getting into the car.<p>

Nick pulled up at Drover's, spotting Alex sneaking out of the house he got out and walked over to Alex,  
>"Alex?" Nick exclaimed coming up behind Alex, Alex jumped in fright and turned,<br>"Ah Nick! Don't do that," he exclaimed facing his brother,  
>"What are you doing?" Nick asked frowning,<br>"Surprising Claire," Alex beamed as they began to walk to Nicks Ute, Nick nodded slowly confused, "Got a night out for Claire, I'm gonna ask her," Alex added leaning on Nick's Ute,  
>"Yeah?" Nick smiled as Alex nodded eagerly, "Good on ya', she'll love it you know," Nick exclaimed getting into his Ute,<br>"Yeah, so you and Tess official yet?" Alex asked as Nick shut the door with a thud,  
>"Yeah, why else would I be here," Nick smiled broadly, before Tess and Claire pulled into the shed, Alex smiled running over to the car, Nick got out of the Ute and followed. Claire struggled out of the car, as Alex ran up too her, and took her into his arms,<br>"You missed me I'm guessing," Claire smiled up at him as he held her tightly,  
>"Yeah I've got a surprise for you," he stated as Tess and Nick shared a quick kiss,<br>"Oh Alex I hate surprises," Claire exclaimed as she walked back to the house with Alex, watching Felicity run ahead of her,  
>"You won't hate this one, I've got a present for you," he smiled kissing her head lightly, before making their way into the house,<br>"Really?" Claire smiled excitedly, before seeing the picnic basket on the table, she smiled back up at Alex, "A picnic?" she asked as Tess and Nick walked in, Alex nodded before Felicity walked back in from her room,  
>"Alex can I go for a ride with you?" Felicity asked opening the fridge,<br>"No not today Flick, sorry," he answered lightly,  
>"Oh okay, what about you auntie Tess?" she smiled at Tess who had Nick's arms around her,<br>"Yeah sure," Tess answered giving Felicity a comforting smile before looking at Alex and Claire,  
>"So where are you two off too?" Nick asked as he too looked at the couple,<br>"It's a secret," Alex exclaimed taking the picnic off the table,  
>"Alright I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Claire said frowning slightly at Tess, before walking over to her and hugging her. Alex took Claire in his arms and left, leaving Tess, Nick and Felicity bewildered.<p>

Claire looked up at Alex across the basket and smiled as she took the glass of water from him, he smiled broadly glancing at the velvet box that sat near his knee,  
>"So Alex where's my present?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, he quickly hide the box,<br>"The present?" he asked pretending to forget about it,  
>"You promised me a present, or was that just to get me out here?" she asked smiling,<br>"Well there is one thing I wanted to ask," he said trying hard to hide the nervous feeling in the pit of his gut,  
>"Yeah what's that?" she asked looking over the rolling hills and stars, Alex moving the basket out of the way and shuffling over to Claire, held the small box tightly, as he looked into Claire's eyes,<br>"Claire there are no words to describe what I feel for you," he smiled, "when I hold you in my arms, it's amazing," Alex flicked open the box with his thumb, Claire looked at him curiously, "Will you marry me?" he exclaimed holding out the diamond ring that sat prominent in the velvet box, Claire's hands shot to her mouth in shock as Alex looked at her desperately,  
>"Yes!" She beamed brightly, Alex hugged her tightly the sealed it with a kiss. He took the ring out and slowly put it on her finger, it was prefect. Claire admired the ring as she rested her head on Alex as they lay down in each other's arms,<br>"Sweet dreams McLeod," Alex grinned overlooking the ring on Claire's finger,  
>"Night Ryan," she giggled before falling blissfully asleep.<p>

Tess tossed over kicking Nick, he sat up,  
>"Tess! Sit still!" he exclaimed rather annoyed,<br>"Sorry," she replied quietly before tossing again, Nick rolled his eyes as he lay back down,  
>"What's up?" He asked gazing up at the dark ceiling,<br>"I'm worried about Claire, I just get the feeling something isn't right," Tess stated sitting up, Nick followed suit sitting up and taking Tess into his arms,  
>"Tess don't worry, she's with Alex," Nick smiled broadly, Tess side glanced with curiousity,<br>"Do you know something I don't?" she asked gazing into his dimly lit eyes,  
>"Maybe," he smiled broadly,<br>"well spit it out," Tess exclaimed excitedly turning to Nick, he paused and thought whether he should tell her or not, "Nick tell me what's going on, or I'll go and find out myself," she exclaimed tossing back the doona,  
>"Okay, okay! Alex is proposing to Claire," Nick stated defeated, but excited for his brother, "Act surprised okay?" he asked looking at Tess' face light up as she pulled the doona back over her,<br>"Oh Nick! That's so romantic," she gushed with her hands to her mouth,  
>"Yeah, you should see the ring," Nick answered laying back down,<br>"I can't wait, I hope Claire says yes," Tess said excitedly sinking back into her pillow,  
>"She will there crazy about each other," Nick stated smiling at Tess, "There soul mates," he added looking on as Tess eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, he soon followed.<p>

The soft sound of the tree's rustling and the distant cow's mooing could be heard as Claire awoke to a sharp pain, looking down she gasped, waking Alex up,  
>"Claire what's wrong?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes,<br>"My water just broke," she exclaimed looking at the damp blanket, before returning her glance to Alex's shocked face,  
>"I'll go back and get help yeah?" Alex asked standing up in shock, Claire looked up holding her stomach, cringing slightly,<br>"Alex," she breathed as the beginning of her contractions started, but Alex had already got into the Ute and left. Claire moaned clutching her stomach she stood up and began to walk over to the closest tree, breathing hard she looked up, seeing the initials of the past owners of Drovers Run, sighing again grasping at the tree, she didn't want to do this over again!

Alex sped down the driveway spotting Tess at the house; he came to an abrupt stop. Tess turned away from what she was doing to see Alex running up to her,  
>"Alex where's Claire?" she asked slightly worried,<br>"She's having the baby," he exclaimed breathless,  
>"What! Where is she?" Tess asked running to Alex's Ute,<br>"I'll take you," Alex stated running after her,  
>"Wait," Tess exclaimed holding her hand up as she stopped running, Alex frowned, "Meg!" Tess called as she saw Meg walking with Jodi from the cottage,<br>"What is it Tess?" Meg asked walking quickly over to the flustered pair,  
>"Claire's in labour!" Tess yelled opening the door to Alex's Ute,<br>"Alright, we'll follow you," Meg answered running towards the Ute, Jodi following.

Claire lent on the tree, groaning in agony,  
>"Ah Alex, where are you," she screamed as another contraction began. The sound of Claire's breathing was so over powered by two Utes, Claire breathed a sigh of relief as Alex and Tess came running over,<br>"Claire!" Tess called running to her side,  
>"Uh Tess, get it out!" Claire groaned as Meg and Jodi ran up,<br>""Well come on lets get you to the hospital," Tess exclaimed helping Claire stand up right,  
>"Claire are you okay?" Jodi asked wide eyed,<br>"No!" Claire snapped as she struggled to walk with the overwhelming pain that filled her body, Jodi stood back and watched as they fussed over Claire, she panted in pain,  
>"Uoh Tess, I can't do it," Claire said dropping to into Alex's arms, Tess looked at Meg, her expression showing how scared she was,<br>"What do we do?" Alex asked stroking Claire's head as she breathed heavily into his chest,  
>"Claire how long between contractions?" Meg asked as Claire raised her head,<br>"How am I meant to know!" she snapped resting her head back on Alex's chest, Meg looked at Tess and rolled her eyes slightly.

6 HOURS LATER

Jodi sat watching from the Ute as Tess, Alex and Meg hovered over an exhausted Claire. The sun was now blistering down through the tree's,  
>"Come on Claire, you're nearly there," Meg exclaimed as Claire rested between her contractions,<br>"I can't," she sighed exhausted, Alex continued to stroke her face,  
>"Yes you can Claire," Alex exclaimed kissing her head, Tess looked up at Alex frightened, Claire groaned again as her body overwhelmed her with the pain again,<br>"Ahhh, Alex I hate you!" she screamed grabbing at his shirt to compensate for the pain,  
>"Good Claire, one more," Meg exclaimed smiling at Alex and Tess,<br>"I can't…. I can't do it," she breathed slumping into Alex and Tess,  
>"Come on Claire, last push," Tess said rubbing Claire's back,<br>"I can't," she breathed again, before another contraction began, she gritted her teeth and gave one last push, Alex held her arms as she shook,  
>"Good Claire," Meg exclaimed as she too rubbed Claire's back as her breathing began to increase,<br>"Come on Claire," Alex exclaimed smiling as she looked into his eye's, Tess watched intently with Jodi as the sound of a baby's cry soon over powered the distance calls from the cow's, they all smiled as Meg wrapped the baby up,  
>"It's a girl," Meg exclaimed as Jodi ran up to them,<br>"Uh Claire, she's gorgeous," Tess and Jodi gushed as Claire took her baby into her arms, Alex put his arm around Claire as she sat up, overlooking her daughter,  
>"Alex look," Claire smiled up at him, he looked back at her,<br>"Bloody good job McLeod," he exclaimed kissing her head lightly, before the four of them made their way home. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alex awoke to the cry of the baby, he sat up abruptly, looking to his right he saw Claire, spread across her side of the bed fast asleep. He sighed getting up and tending to the baby. He smiled as he picked his daughter up she looked up at him,  
>"Hello gorgeous girl," he smiled hugging his bundle of joy, "You have your mummy's eyes," he exclaimed looking at the bright blue eyes that stared up at him, he laughed slightly,<br>"She has your nose," Claire exclaimed from the door way Alex looked up in shock,  
>"You think?" he asked looking back at his daughter as Claire walked over to him putting her arm in the crook of his back,<br>"Yeah," she smiled kissing him lightly, before she yawned,  
>"You tired?" he asked putting the now sleeping baby back in the crib, Claire nodded resting her head on his chest as he embraced her,<br>"Absolutely wrecked, you have no idea," Claire sighed as she yawed again,  
>"Go back to bed, I'll look after our daughter you recover," Alex exclaimed kissing her head lightly,<br>"I'm not injured Alex," she said rolling her eyes at him,  
>"You gave birth Claire 12 hours ago ," Alex exclaimed as they began to walk out of the babies room,<br>"You don't need to remind me Alex, I can still feel the effects," she stated rolling her eyes, Alex looked at her slightly awkwardly, "Sorry you didn't need to hear that did you?" Claire smiled sitting gently on the bed,  
>"No, no its fine your my wife you can tell me anything," he exclaimed proudly, laying down next to Claire, she smiled laughing to herself as Alex pulled her gently to him,<br>"What's funny?" Alex asked frowning slightly,  
>"Nothing, just us," Claire laughed stroking Alex's face gently,<br>"Yeah what about us?" he asked returning the favour caressing her hips,  
>"Who would have thought a year ago, we would be here," she exclaimed rolling onto her back, Alex kissed her,<br>"I always knew I'd be with you," Alex winked as he rolled onto his back,  
>"Me too," Claire sighed before falling fast asleep.<p>

Claire sat back in Alex's arms on the grass as they watched Tess, Nick, Jodi and Felicity play tennis. Claire looked up at Liz and Harry as they fussed over there first grandchild,  
>"She's beautiful Claire!" Liz gushed walking back over to her champagne glass,<br>"Takes after her mother in that department," Harry added smiling at Claire, she smiled back as the four tennis goer's came in for half time beers, Felicity raced over to the baby,  
>"Have you picked a name yet?" Jodi asked taking a handful of chips,<br>"Yeah we have," Claire smiled up at Alex,  
>"Her name is Leah Louise Ryan-McLeod," Alex said proudly helping Claire up from the grass,<br>"Wow Claire that's long!" Tess exclaimed laughing,  
>"No its gorgeous," Liz interrupted rolling her eyes slightly at Tess, Tess looked to Nick and took a sip of beer,<br>"Where did Leah come from?" Becky asked as she stood near Jodi eating the chips,  
>"Leah was mum's sister's name," Alex smiled at Liz wrapping his arms around Claire, the group nodded smiling at the couple,<br>"No guessing where Louise came from," Nick laughed, the group erupted in laughter with Nick,  
>"So now that you've named Leah with Ryan-McLeod does this mean we might be attending a wedding soon?" Liz asked oblivious to the diamond ring on Claire's finger,<br>"Yeah are we?" the group asked looking at them eager as neither of them had told anyone apart from Nick, Claire's face lit up when she lifted her hand up to the crowd, the group gasped in shock,  
>"Congratulations!" they all applauded before hugging the couple.<p>

Claire held her baby in her arms as she walked down the stairs, enjoying the one on one bonding, as she entered the group of girls all turned to frown at her,  
>"Ah Claire?" Tess questioned as Claire stood only in a towel and Leah only in her diaper,<br>"Yeah?" Claire replied not looking away from Leah, who giggled at her mother, she turned to the group and smiled, "Come on Jod's lets go do some mustering," Claire said trying hard to hold her laugh in,  
>"Ah um Claire, you have no clothes on," Jodi said looking horrified at the Claire, who was double over with laughter,<br>"What are you doing in only a towel, it's just after lunch?" Becky asked standing up from the table,  
>"Well they say, laying the baby on your chest, helps them develop and bond," Claire explained sitting down next to an uncomfortable Jodi,<br>"Hmm Charming," Jodi exclaimed rolling her eyes getting up and following Becky out of the house,  
>"Its true, they told me that when I had Jodi," Meg added wiping the table with a wet cloth,<br>"Did it work?" Tess asked taking a sip of her coffee,  
>"I don't know, I never did it, I was too scared someone one would walk in on me" Meg paused to looked at Claire and Leah, before Nick walked in, but stopped in his tracks,<br>"Oh bad timing," he stated seeing Claire in her towel, Tess' face lit up,  
>"No, don't mind Claire," Tess said walking over to him and kissing him. Alex walked in behind Nick, he raised his eyebrow at Claire,<br>"I like your fashion sense McLeod," he chuckled walking over to her and kissing her head, letting Leah hold onto his finger. Claire smiled at Leah who looked up at Alex with a gleeful glint, Felicity ran into the house, running into the back of Nick,  
>"Opps sorry Nick," she said straightening herself up,<br>"What are you doing?" Claire asked at the flushed girl,  
>"Chasing Roy I beat him," Felicity beamed turning around, but her face dropped,<br>"Eww disgusting," she exclaimed seeing her mother in only a towel, Claire let out a sound of shock,  
>"Thanks Flick," she rolled her eyes, as Alex sat next to Claire wrapping his arm around her,<br>"Just joking," Felicity giggled walking over to Leah, her half-sister,  
>"You want to hold her?" Claire asked looking at Felicity, who smiled slightly,<br>"Really?"  
>Yeah, be careful," Claire answered handing Leah over to Felicity,<br>"She's got such big eyes," Felicity exclaimed looking into the blue pools, looking up at her, Alex and Claire smiled at the sight. Felicity laughed as Leah ran her hand over Felicity's mouth, before giving her back to Claire,  
>"I'm glad you had another kid mum," Felicity said kissing her mother on the cheek, Claire smiled,<br>"Thanks Flick, how bout we all go for a ride later?" Claire suggested as Leah nestled into her,  
>"You sure you're ready?" Alex asked concerned,<br>"Yeah," she smiled, winking at Alex, as Felicity smiled broadly,  
>"I can't wait!" she squealed running out to find Nick and Tess who left promptly after Felicity had entered to let the new family to have some time together,<br>"As for you," Claire exclaimed turning to Alex, "How bout we go somewhere hey?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow at him, she smiled,  
>"Where exactly would this somewhere be?" he asked as they stood up and walked up the stairs to Leah's room. Alex pulled Claire's hips to his as she leant into the crib, she smiled turning around in his hands to kiss him,<br>"Somewhere alone," Claire breathed pushing Alex back out of Leah's bedroom gently. He grinned when he fell on the bed, Claire climbed on top of him kissing him passionately before slowly sitting on his swollen groin, undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly. Alex grasped at her hips letting his right hand pull at the knotted towel, it fell to the floor, as Alex pushed Claire gently to the side as he looked down into her eyes, he kissed her again positioning himself above her,  
>"Excuse me?" they heard a voice behind them, Claire gasped clawing at something to hide herself, the closest thing was Alex, she grabbed him by the scruff on the neck, he came crashing down in top of her. Claire looked over Alex to see Tess, clearly not amused to see her sister with Alex, "Um Claire, I just wanted to say Oscar's lame," she said without daring to look at her sister, who had to deal with Alex squishing her and the feeling of his swollen groin on her thigh,<br>"Um okay, is Nick out there?" Claire asked as best she could while being squished,  
>"Yeah,"<br>"Does he know what's wrong?" Claire asked as Alex kissing her neck quietly,  
>"No, he said to get you," she answered shifting her weight anxiously,<br>"Tess!" Nick yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Claire groaned and rolled her eyes,  
>"Great! We have an audience," she sighed as Nick walked in his mouth dropped open,<br>"Have we come at a bad time?" he asked laughing slightly,  
>"No I'll be down in a sec, just let me get dressed," Claire groaned agitated and due to the fact that Alex was heavy! Nick and Tess left sniggering to themselves as Claire sat up and grabbed some clothes,<br>"Are you going to be long?" Alex asked like a whinny little child,  
>"I' don't know," Claire smiled before kissing him and leaving just as she slipped her singlet on.<p>

Nick and Tess, Becky and Jodi, Claire, Alex and Felicity sat at the dining room table as Meg walked in with a casserole,  
>"Looks great Meg," Alex grinned as he rested his hand on Claire's thigh, she smiled at him as Meg served the tea up,<br>"All food looks good to you Alex," Nick laughed resting his arm around Tess shoulders,  
>" Get away Nick," Alex retorted as the table began to eat,<br>"So Claire, how's Oscar?" Becky asked washing down her mouthful,  
>"Yeah good, he's just a bit sore that's all," Claire replied with a mouthful as Alex's hand began a slow path up her thigh, she raised her eyebrow at him, he grinned,<br>"Will I be able to ride him tomorrow?" Tess asked in a perky tone,  
>"Yeah, just lightly though Tess, nothing to strenuous," Claire answered sitting back taking a long drink of water, Tess smiled. There was a silence as the scrapping of forks and knifes on plates, before too long they had all finished,<br>"So Claire did you and Alex get that thing done?" Tess asked trying desperately to hide the laughter,  
>"What thing?" Claire asked nestling in Alex's arm as she put her hand on his to stall it on its way up her thigh,<br>"You know that thing?" Tess answered raising an eyebrow, Claire frowned at her as she processed the events that she did that afternoon,  
>"Tess I have….." she trailed off at Tess expression, "Hmm very funny Tess," Claire added rolling her eyes, Tess burst out laughing with Nick as the rest of the group looked on rather confused,<br>"When the big day Claire?" Meg asked smiling brightly at her,  
>"Oh um, we haven't really thought about it," Claire answered as Felicity walked over to her and sat next to her, Claire put her arm around her as Felicity fell into both Alex and Claire,<br>"What! Claire it's meant to be the best day of your life and you haven't thought about it!" Tess exploded shocked, Claire frowned slightly and was about to talk when the house was filled with the cry of Leah, Claire got up quickly avoiding the conversation that began about her wedding. Tess stared at the stairs before she heard a dull sound of the nursery door shutting,  
>"Right well, with grumpy gone, when do we want this wedding?" Tess asked leaning on her hands looking at the group wide eyed,<br>"Uh Tess, don't you think Claire and Alex should be doing this?" Jodi asked looking at Alex, who nodded agreeing,  
>"Yeah Tess, don't worry I'll talk to her about it tonight," Alex added before getting up and pushing his chair in, Tess looked up at him defeated,<br>"Alright, but it better be soon," Tess smiled still looking quiet defeated,  
>"Why does it have to be soon?" Becky asked as she sat back with Jodi and Felicity,<br>"Well, she has breeding plans," Tess stated taking a long drink of her champagne, the group frowned at her, "You know with Blaze," Tess added not knowing the term behind 'breeding' in the country, the group smiled slightly Tess, before Alex left for Claire and Leah.

Alex stared at Claire through the door, he smiled at the two most wonderful people in his world,  
>"Breeding plans hey?" he asked smiling, Claire turned frighten by Alex, she frowned at his comment,<br>"What breeding plans?" she asked as he walked up to her and hugged her,  
>"Tess said you wanted to Bred Blaze," Alex answered stroking Leah's face gently,<br>"Ah yeah, since she's had phoenix, thought she could have another one," Claire smiled resting her head on Alex's chest as he nodded,  
>"You have a stallion?" Alex asked continuing to stroke his pride and joy,<br>"Yeah right here," she laughed looking up at Alex, he laughed shaking his head,  
>"You can use wildfire again, I'm sure we can use that as our wedding present," Alex stated as Claire sat Leah back into her crib, she turned to Alex looking into his eyes,<br>"Yeah that's a great idea Alex," she breamed walking out to the stairs,  
>"Claire," Alex exclaimed as he grabbed her arm as she rushed past him, "Why do you keep ignoring the wedding talk?" he asked slightly upset, Claire curled to side of her mouth up, looking at the ground,<br>"Because I just gave birth Alex, I don't want to look like a hippo walking down the aisle," Claire admitted embarrassed,  
>"Claire you look gorgeous," Alex answered pulling her into him, she smiled slightly,<br>"But my.." Claire trailed off, still refusing to look into Alex's eyes,  
>"But what Claire?"<br>"My… b…boobs Alex," she sighed, Alex smiled frowning at her,  
>"What there perfect," he said glancing at them, she swatted his gaze up to her eyes, she smiled slightly,<br>"No, there huge," Claire answered looking up at Alex,  
>"Well…." Alex was stuck for words, "I wouldn't care if you walked down the aisle with a broken nose Claire, or a black eye, or a broken leg, it still think you were the hottest person I'd ever met," Alex smiled cupping her face as she smiled,<br>"Your such a charmer aren't you Maid Marion," she giggled, before kissing him,  
>"That's why you fell for me isn't it," he grinned as he walked back with Claire in his arms,<br>"Yeah whatever floats your boat," she exclaimed laughing, "Oh and the wedding talk," Claire added turning in his arms, "What about 7th of May," she smiled up at him,  
>"What your birthday?" Alex laughed brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Claire nodded smiling up at him,<br>"Yeah why not, only a week to wait hey?" Alex said kissing her again as she nodded.

Claire sat astride Blaze with Tess on Oscar, Becky on Storm cloud, Felicity on Ace and Jodi on Tucker, they stopped at the boundary fence all getting off they looked at the fence that was badly mangled,  
>"Bloody brumbies again," Claire muttered under her breath kicking the downed post,<br>"I see Harry's still watching you," Becky exclaimed pointing to the camera, the girls stared at it, Claire shook her head walking back to Blaze,  
>"you think he'll stop when I get married?" Claire asked looking back at the girls who all shrugged before getting back onto their horses,<br>"When is the big day Claire, have you got a date?" Tess asked smiling at her sister,  
>"Yeah we do actually," Claire smiled as they all turned their horses to walk back down the fence,<br>"well?" Tess asked with curiosity hanging on every word,  
>"7th of May," Claire smiled, taking a deep breath looking across Drovers<br>"Your birthday?" Jodi asked frowning,  
>"Yeah, come on then that fence won't fix its self!" Claire called as she pushed Blaze into a canter, the girls all looked at each other, before kicking there horses into a gallop to catch up to Claire.<p>

girls all looked at each other, before kicking there horses into a gallop to catch up to Claire.

Claire walking into the house it was around dark to find Alex waiting for her in a navy blue shirt that hugged his body nicely, she smiled,  
>"Claire have you forgot?" he asked as she made her way over to him frowning slightly,<br>"Forgotten what?" she asked lost in his good looks,  
>"Were going to mum and dads for tea," he exclaimed smiling at her, she gasped before running up the stairs as fast as she could to put something clean on. Alex sat on the kitchen table swigging on his beer as Meg worked around him,<br>"You do know tables are for food, not your bum Alex," she exclaimed looking at him agitated,  
>"Ah sorry Meg," he said getting up just as Claire walked in through the door with Leah in the pram, Alex smile at her, she looked gorgeous but that wasn't hard for Claire he though scanning her body as she wore tight tea shirt and jeans. Taking her in his arms they began to walk out of the house,<br>"Oh Meg, can you make sure Felicity's alright," Claire asked turning to Meg,  
>"Don't worry Claire, she's having a girls night out with Jodi and Beck," Meg smiled placing down the plates,<br>"Thanks Meg," Claire smiled before leaving with Alex. Once on their journey Claire sighed, Alex glanced at her quickly before returning his attention to the road,  
>"What's up?" he asked worried,<br>"Just wondering what Liz and Harry have got to say that's all," she answered looking out the window,  
>"It'll be find Claire, you know Harry and Jacks plans, one enter in the Miss Gungellan Quest, a bull and a horse and a daughter," Alex laughed, Claire wasn't so amused and stared at him,<br>"Yeah but I was meant to marry Nick," she said nervously,  
>"It'll be find Claire, trust me," Alex smiled, Claire relaxed seeing his smile, it was just what she needed.<p>

Claire glanced over to Leah as she looked up to the stars, spotting hers and Tess stars she smiled. The night with Liz and Harry went well they were ecstatic and in true Liz style insisted on designing Drovers for the wedding. Harry had a sly smile till Claire and Alex both sorted him out, they weren't merging Killarny and Drover's! Claire sighed before Alex came up behind her,  
>"You wanna go for a dip?" he asked draping he arms around her neck,<br>"What about Liz and Harry?" Claire asked as Alex knelt in front of her,  
>"They've gone to bed, we've got Killarny all to ourselves," he answered with a cheeky grin,<br>"Is that so?" Claire asked leaning into Alex, their lips millimetres away from each other, he nodded before kissing her, placing his hand behind her head as she stood up with him, pulling away from Claire unbuttoned his shirt and pulled of her jeans, he stood looking at Claire in his boxers,  
>"Come on then," he smiled as she pulled her shirt off, followed by her jeans and boots, before diving into the cool pool, Alex followed after her the water soothed there sun beaten skin. Claire swam over to Alex as his head emerged through the water; he kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist,<br>"I can't wait until your Mrs Ryan," he smirked kissing her again, until she parted from him, raising an eyebrow at him,  
>"Ryan-McLeod actually," she smiled playfully, he laughed shaking his head,<br>"Always getting your way McLeod," he smirked shaking his head,  
>"Too right," she exclaimed running her hand through Alex's hair,<br>"That's gotta change," he answered still with a silly grin on his face, Alex couldn't be happier,  
>"Over my dead body," Claire answered letting Alex go and swimming away from Alex playfully on her back,<br>"I love to stir you up," he laughed as he watched her swim away, paying most of his attention to her breasts that rose above the water. Making his way over to her, not even the cool water could stop his blood from running hot with in him. Pushing Claire against the wall of the pool she felt his excitement on her thigh, she smiled up at him,  
>"It's a bit hot in here," she stated as her hands traced the elastic of his boxers before she pulled them down, they floated to the top of the water as Alex quickly undid Claire's bra with sexual frustration. Feeling Alex's erection rub against her tight she helped him pull her underwear off,<br>"Are we really gonna do this in your mums pool Alex?" she asked slightly worried they'd get caught,  
>"You scared?" Alex asked laughing,<br>"No!" Claire answered abruptly,  
>"Well then that's settled," he smiled as he lent his forehead on her and pulled her underwear off,<br>"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Claire asked again feeling Alex's length inching closer to her,  
>"It'll be fine," he murmured lifting her onto his erection, she gasped as she was lowered deeper onto Alex, holding her back he pushed her into the wall gently as he moved in and out of her, as the water lapped against the walls with the twos movements. Laying her head against Alex's shoulder, Claire breathed in as the Alex quickened his pace, the water continued to lap against both the moulding bodies of Claire and Alex, but the wall of the pool. Feeling both their bodies contracting together and there gasps and yelps overpowering the lapping of water against the wall, they both orgasmed together letting the water run over there skin, filling both their bodies with more goose bumps. The was a silence between the two as they embraced each other, enjoying the closeness they missed during Claire's pregnancy,<br>"We better get home hey?" Alex whispered in Claire's ear, as she rested on his shoulder, she nodded making her way out of the pool, Alex following her close behind. Slipping on their wet underwear and clothes they snuck back to Drovers to enjoy the rest of the night together and with Leah.


	12. Chapter 12

WEEK LATER (ALEX & CLAIRES WEDDING)

Claire lay on her bed her hands resting under her head with Leah nesting into one, she smiled as her daughter held onto her hand, examining it, before Tess walked in,  
>"Claire? Why aren't you dressed yet?" she exclaimed looking at Claire again in towel with Leah,<br>"Why? What's the rush?" she asked scooping Leah into her arms as she sat up,  
>"Um does yours and Alex's wedding ring any bells," Tess asked walking over to Claire in frustration,<br>"Um Yes," Claire retorted back,  
>"Well come on, let's get you dressed," Tess stated taking Leah as Claire walking into Tess' room as Tess put Leah to sleep. Claire stood in shock as she looked into Tess' room,<br>"Tess what exactly are you going to do to me?" Claire asked frowning at all the hair equipment and make up,  
>"I'm going to make Alex go weak at the knee's," Tess said with a broad smile, pushing Claire to sit in front of the mirror,<br>"Huh, well Alex said I could walk down the aisle with a broken nose and he'd still marry me," Claire smiled back at her flushed sister,  
>"Yeah well, we don't want to know about your pillow talk Claire," Tess exclaimed picking the dress up from her bed,<br>"Tess!" Claire gasped in shock at what she just said,  
>"Uh uh, enough, you're in my hands now," Tess smiled slyly, Claire frowned slightly, what on earth have I gotten myself into?" she though as she stood up and pulled on the dress. Claire pulled at the dress, push and tugging on it till Tess swatted her hands away, Claire frowned slight,<br>"what's wrong?" Tess asked looking Claire reflection in the mirror,  
>"Its," she pulled at the front it again, "It feels to tight," she sighed cocking her head to the left,<br>"Its meant to be like that, so when you're walking down the aisle it doesn't fall off," Tess exclaimed in matter of fact tone, Claire straightened up and looked at her sister horrified, Tess smiled at Claire's face,  
>"It won't happen, trust me," she said turning back to her make up collection," Come on," she added motioning for Claire to sit down, following her sisters orders Claire sat down,<br>"Claire! Be careful, "Tess yelled untucking the dress from under Claire who just rolled her eyes. Picking up numerous foundations and eyeliners Tess made quick work of Claire's make up and in no time was done. Claire sat staring at her reflection, while Tess looked on pleased with her efforts, Jodi, Meg and Becky made their way into Tess' room,  
>"Uh Claire you look gorgeous," Meg gushed walking up to her wide eyed,<br>"Yeah Claire, I never knew you could look so good," Jodi said obviously not thinking about it, the group of girls frowned at her slightly,  
>"Gee thanks Jodi," Claire exclaimed sarcastically rolling her eyes,<br>"You look great Claire," Becky smiled,  
>"Thanks," she smiled standing up with the help of Tess. The girls stood back and over looked her stunned,<br>"The purple really brings out your eyes," Meg stated looking at the purple strip of material that sat above her breasts and trailed down the train, Claire glanced back into the mirror and smiled,  
>"Right are we ready?" Tess asked jumping with excitement, as Meg nodded linking her arm with Claire's as Becky, Jodi and Tess walked down to the veranda. Watching Tess, Becky and Jodi meet Felicity out on the aisle, Claire sighed nervously,<br>"I never get nervous," she whispered to Meg tucking a lose hair behind her ear, Meg laughed slightly before walking Claire out into the open, the sun blinding her and the music filling her head, she saw the group of guests, cringing slightly seeing Harry, her now father in law, she looked to Alex, who was star stuck by her beauty, he scanned her body, which the dress showed greatly. Making her way closer and closer to her husband she held her breath, Meg glanced at her smiling slightly,  
>"Breath Claire," she whispered taking her last few steps with Claire,<br>"Nerves," Claire breathed out stepping up to the alter, looking up to Alex's eyes her smiled broadened,  
>"We have come here today to join Alex and Claire together in marriage," Beth Martin started as the audience looked at the wonderful couple, "and I think I speak for everyone in the entire district when I say it's about bloody time!" she finished the audience applauded loudly. Alex looked at Claire's eyes breathing in contently, he cleared his throat,<br>"Claire, you're my best mate, the one I can always count on to pick me up when times are bad, to share my joy when times are good & to tell me I'm an idiot on the rare occasion that might be true," Alex trailed off laughing, Claire shook her head amused as the audience's laughter trailed off, " I promise to cherish you, to laugh with you, to love & protect you, to love your daughter as my daughter. And every day I will ask myself how I ever got to be so blessed; I love you Claire Louise McLeod," he smiled taking her hand into his, they both shook with nerves and excitement as Alex pushed the ring on her finger. Claire smiled back at him as he glanced to Nick who stood next to him, returning his gaze back to his wonderful wife, she took a deep breath,  
>" Alex, you're my best friend, and from now on my husband. The girl with all the guts was always so scared to even dream that she could ever be truly happy, let alone think that it might come true - but now I've got the fairy tale wedding. Alex, I promise to love you. Not from this day forward, because I have always loved you. I promise I will continue to love you, in good times and in bad, in sadness and in joy, with everything I have to give, completely and forever," she smiled contently, looking into his gorgeous eyes as the audience applauded,<br>"I know pronounce you husband and wife," Beth smiled glancing from Alex to Claire, "You may kiss the bride," she smiled broadly to Alex as he took Claire into his arms, finally holding his wife in his arms, he kissed her with all the love he had, breaking away from Alex Claire smiled into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes slightly, before looking to Tess, Jodi, Felicity, Meg and Becky then to the audience holding Alex in her arms tightly.

"So Nick's got a speech for the happy couple, so here you go," Tess smiled giving the microphone to Nick, who laughed slightly,  
>"Thanks Tess, " he smiled adoringly at her as she sat down, " There comes a time in every person's life when they meet their one true love, their soul mate, their destiny. The person, who will know and understand them for the rest of their life, that moment, came for Alex 14 years ago," Nick added looking over the newly wedded couple as they rested in each other's arms, "I suppose I should introduce myself. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nick, Alex's younger sibling. To be asked by Alex, on this important day, to the best man is an honour for me and honourable of him, after all these long years, to finally admit that I am the best!" Nick laughed,<br>"Ha in ya' dreams Nick," Alex frowned as the audience applauded, Nick shook his head before looking back to his notes,  
>"Firstly; thanks to the others for their speeches and for keeping them mercifully short. I hope to follow their example with my own. Rest assured though, unlike most traditional best man speeches, which are full of sexual innuendo, I've promised Alex and Claire that if there is anything slightly risqué, I'll whip it out immediately." The audience burst into laughter as Nick glanced at a highly embarrassed Alex, "I would like to say how lovely and well turned out everyone looks today. It's nice to see that most of you have made the effort. Of course none more so than our lovely bridesmaids who look fantastic in their beautiful dresses. Thanks also to them for their invaluable contribution to today's events and for getting Claire here on time. No mean feat, as I understand she puts up quite a struggle." Nick smiled at Claire, who was in a fit of laughter, "When Alex told me he was getting married I was obviously delighted and I wish them both all the happiness in the world and I'd like to thank him for teaching me what to do, so when I get married next year, I won't stuff up," Nick winked as everyone's eyes lit up,<br>"I knew that ring wasn't just for show," Claire whispered to Tess as Nick picked his beer up,  
>"Now it gives me great pleasure to ask you all to stand and raise you glasses to the newly wedded couple. To Alex and Claire!" he finished raising his glass high into their air as the guests stood up,<br>"To Alex and Claire," the chorused charging there glass and bottles, looking at the couple as they shared an intimate kiss,  
>"I look forward to that all my life," Alex whispered into Claire's mouth as they parted,<br>"Ah Alex," Claire giggled punching him lightly, before sighing and falling into his arms as she looked through the crowd, to see Drovers Run, she sighed again she was finally happy.


	13. Prologue

PROLOGUE (20 YEARS LATER)

Claire, Tess and Jodi stood and overlooked their children play in the bath near the windmill,  
>"The sunset is still just as amazing as it was 20 years ago," Tess sighed looking over her two children, Harrison and Charlotte play,<br>"Yeah amazing alright," Claire smiled taking Jodi and Tess in her arms,  
>"Happy birthday sis," Jodi smiled resting her head on Claire's shoulder,<br>"Thanks Jod's," she smiled in reply as they continued to look over their children when they heard talking behind her, they turned to see Becky, Jaz, Regan and Grace, along with the boys,  
>"Becky! Wow," Jodi exclaimed seeing her best friend in Jakes arms with two children besides her,<br>"Heya Jod's, Claire, Tess, Alex, Nick and?" she looked questioning at Grace, Jaz and Regan,  
>"Beck meet our cousins, Grace, Jaz and Regan," Claire smiled pointing to each woman as Alex took her into his arms,<br>"And Felicity," Becky asked looking at the tall woman standing in a young man's arms,  
>"Hey Beck," Felicity replied turning to her,<br>"Hu wow, Claire, she definitely takes after you," Becky smiled standing beside Jodi,  
>"Yeah, it's horrible I think," Felicity replied rolling her eyes sarcastically,<br>"Pfft yeah, whatever," Claire retorted leaning back into Alex as she watch her other two children play with the rest of the children,  
>"Never thought I would ever stand here, with you guys surrounded by all these children," Tess exclaimed looking around,<br>"Huh yeah, me neither," Claire and Jodi both said together,  
>"So how many new owners of Killarny, Drovers and Wilgul will we have?" Regan asked smiling at the bunch of children who laughed and played,<br>"Well for Drovers we've got Claire and Alex's bunch which is Felicity, Jack and Leah," Becky answered,  
>"Oh and Felicity's little one, Jessica" Claire added smiling at her daughter,<br>"Make that little ones," she said with a broad smile,  
>"Huh your pregnant?" Grace asked looking at the young couple, who nodded together,<br>"You're a granny again Claire," Tess laughed, Claire sighed and rolled her eyes at Tess comment,  
>"Congrats," They all said before returning there gaze to the children,<br>"And mine and Mats kids," Jodi said as Mat kissed her on the head,  
>"Oh yeah that's two more, Emily and Daniel," Jaz said returning her gaze to the sunset,<br>"Now for Wilgul," Nick stated tightening his grip on Tess,  
>"Well of course, Harrison and Charlotte," Jodi said laughing,<br>"Now for Killarny," Alex smiled back at Grace and Marcus,  
>"Well, were getting there," Grace answered with a smiled as Marcus kissed her cheek,<br>"I'm so glad I came back Claire, and Grace, Jaz and Regan for coming back," Tess smiled as the group looking into the now darkening sky,  
>"Who would have thought hey?" Claire smiled breathing deeply the smell of Drovers and Alex, their lives were complete, reunited and now at peace, the sun set on the lives of the courageous, passionate and loving woman and men of McLeod's Daughters.<p> 


End file.
